Blink
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: Cece gets nine days to save herself, nine days to find herself, and nine days to realize her hero is the most unlikely person. But, if she blinks, she misses it all. Time is short, and the thing is- you never really know when it's you're last. C/G, R/D
1. Day Zero

**This is my first attempt at a SIU story, so I hope you all like it. I got my inspiration off of the wonderful book 'Before I Fall' by Lauren Oliver, and the movie Groundhogs Day. I'm going to make it as different as possible. So, if you've read or seen the movie, it will be different. But, the same. Just...see. This preface was inspired by the preface of Before I Fall. Sort of. I hope you'll stick with me and watch this story progress and everything, and review :) **

**The person talking, obviously, is Cece. This is set approx. four years in the future, in their senior year. So...that makes Cece, Rocky, Dina, Deuce, Gunther, Tinka, and 'The Complication' are all 17-18. Flynn and Henry are 12. Ty is twenty-ish. Eh, those are all the characters for now. **

Sometimes you blink, and you miss everything.

One.

Two.

Three.

You blinked, didn't you? What flied by your eyes this time? Your sibling being born, a grandparent dying, a friend falling in love with one of your other friends? Geeze, I've seen it all. But...I blinked often. And I missed things.

Sometimes when you blink, you may pass right over the things that matter most to you. But you could never know, because your eyes were closed for that millisecond. That fraction of a second, and your whole life changes.

Let me start by saying a few things.

First off, my day was NOT supposed to start this way. It was supposed to be the best day of my life. My last day of senior year. The last day of my old life, the day before the new. It was supposed to be filled with joyful tears, good-byes (the good and the bad), and parties until dawn. When, in my dreams as a young teenager, never did I see it ending quite like this.

Second, you'll never know. It's not like you wake up and know these things. It's not like you have that tingly feeling in your stomach. When I was little, I used to think they meant something. Now, I don't think they are anything other than cramps. And I didn't feel them today. Okay, a little bit of nerves, but that's just me. But hey, what did I know? I didn't know to say 'I love you' to my mother, my step-dad, or Flynn, or my one-year old brother Kirk. I didn't even remember to say bye as I raced out the door.

I guess it's not hard to believe that I slept in my last day of school. I woke up exactly an hour before the first bell would ring, and the principal (Mr. Biter) had threatened to not let me graduate if I was late one more time. I didn't doubt his threat. He was SCARY. I met Rocky and Deuce (who were sucking face, as usual), and Dina just five minuets before homeroom. I had RAN to school, because my car was a piece of crap that had broken down the day before.

Of course.

In the five minuets before school started, 'The Complication' (my current boyfriend) also found me. He whispered something to me that made my shiver and blush. Tonight, would be magical- between us. It had to be. Today was supposed to be magical. That's why this date is the date we had chosen.

I wasn't late, I slipped into my seat just before the bell rang. So far, I had been lucky. If only...

I hadn't blinked.

**All the chapters will not be this short. Usually longer. This was just a short beginning. Review; the next chappie will be out soon! **


	2. Day One, Part One

**Hey! So here's the second chapter, but really the first chapter. The first one was a preface so it didn't really count, not really. *Shrug*. So, i decided to break up the chapters. This is just the first part of the first day, a day with like 8 parts. And there's...approximatly 9 days at the moment? At my last count? Yes, this will be a long story. **

**So...I'm thinking I might have to switch this over to M rated. Read this and tell me if you think this is too...bad? I don't know! I've never really written 'M' before and it certaintly wouldn't have anything near bad, it's just the talking of some stuff like sex, drugs, smoking, some swear words...gosh this sounds M. You tell me, what you think. Maybe the M section needs a real story in it, not just mindless smut. **

**Nuff with that. I hope you enjoy :)**

Let me start from the beginning. The very beginning. The part of the day that I wish I could erase the most. The alarm clock.

It rang out in the utter silence of my room. Lazily, I rolled over, my hand batting at it. Finally, I had to prop myself up on my ebows and shut the darn thing off manually.

"I hear you, I hear you." I muttered as my hands gropped for the correct button. It was the same problem, every morning. Why didn't I just get a new alarm clock? I wasn't sure. This one had long ago been broken, so the only way to turn the thing off was to press one button the same time as the 'restet' button. Of course, this would change the date and time but what else did I really use this thing for execept waking me up?

"Mom says you'd better get a move on." Flynn swung my door open, slouching in the threshold.

"Flynn! Out!" I spat, "I know I'm late!" My voice had a tinge of desperation in it.

"Flynn? Where did you go? Oh." Herny appeared in the door way, and smirked. He pushed his glasses up, the shine of the glass reflecting upon my sheet for a second, "Hello, Cecelia." He insisted on using my full name. It was then I realized that I had worn no shirt and light shorts to bed. God, he was staring at me without a shirt on! The disgust of it all hit me at full force. The nerve! I pulled my comforter around my body tightly, swaddling myself.

"Get. Out. Now." I growled between my teeth. Flynn backed away, holding his hands in a 'I surrender' sort of way, while Henry just laughed. He still looked like the same geeky kid my brother had befriened four years ago, but someplace in time he'd grown a backbone. Now he was tall, lanky, his voice had dropped- and just because girls fell at his feet, made him think he was all that.

Flynn, was the same Flynn as before. Only, he failed to get girls when Henry had them to share. That was probably the only reason they were still friends; Flynn was convinced Henry had something he didn't. And he was going to figure that out. His hair was longer; he'd decided to rebel about a year ago. He hadn't had it cut since. It was brushing his shoulders now, and curly. Like my hair. Who woulda thought?

Like I said- Henry looked generally the same. Maybe a little bit of an upgrade in his clothing chioces, thanks to Flynn. And he'd stopped being so smart, when he realized girls didn't nessicarily like that. He'd also grown a crush on me, and acted all cool about it. He was a freaking 12 year old boy, for gosh sakes! Did he REALLY expect that I'd EVER like him? Of course not.

"Sure, sure." Henry shrugged, "I'll see you later, Cecelia." He winked. I groaned, falling back as the door shut. My face was red with embarresment, I was sure as red as my hair. Why did today have to be the day Flynn had Henry over? Like he wasn't flaunting that he was done with school already, but make my last day start out with mortification? Oh, that little bugger was evil.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Today was my last day of highschool. Graduation was tomorrow. Today was magical. Today was going to be the best day of my life. I was NOT going to let Flynn and Henry ruin it. Oh no. If they did, it wouldn't be pretty.

I immediatly checked my phone. Four messages. I could pretty much guess who they were from.

I got one from Rocky. _Happy last day! Luv ya! _She was still my BFF, but we'd added another to our close knit friendship. But I'd get to that later. Rocky was pretty much still the goodie two-shoes she'd been in 8th grade, still in all honor's classes, and valedictorian. Big surprise. She'd gotten me out of some tight spaces in our time, and sometimes I had to be thankful that she was the sand. But, around the beginning of junior year, I'd figured out how to make her a sand storm.

Her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was the second person that had sent me a text. _Hey, don't forget to meet us at the lockers. Gotta make this day go out with a bang! _Take three guesses who it is. Some bookworm? Noooo. That one kid that hangs around the dumpsters? Guess again. Wait. You're never going to guess it- save yourself the pride. I'll just tell you.

It's Deuce. Yes. You read right, Deuce Martinez. The whole Deuce/Dina thing that we thought was perfect? Not so. Apparently, oppisets DO attract. Deuce and Dina had broken up within two months. Dina had actually broken up with him. Deuce had sulked around, had a few 'one-night stands' (if you could even call it that- more like one date stands) with some girls up until we'd all been at Luke Miller's party, the first one of junior year.

We'd played spin the bottle. Childish, right? But with a couple of drinks, it was more than just kissing. And Rocky- who got drunk just inhaling the smell of alchohal, was totally game. And it had landed on Deuce. After a rather steamy five minuet make-out session, I knew it was true love. I was surprised the next day when he asked her out, because I had seriously doubted either could remember that night. They'd been happily making trouble since.

Like I said, Rocky was a sandstorm around Deuce. He got her to do thigns I didn't even do. She would go to any party, do anything, drink or eat anything, if Deuce was right there doing it with her. She was quite naughty really, when things got down to it. They'd even done _it. _Even I hadn't done _it. _

But hopefully that would all be taken care of tonight. My boyfriend and I had been planning it for ages.

The third text was to our new friend that I'd menchioned previously. It was Dina. Yup, surprised that she was okay with Rocky and Deuce? She was the one who pushed them to be together. She'd become just as close with us as we'd been before. We were three peas in a pod, some would say. If I was the sea, and Rocky was the sand (occasionally the sandstorm), then Dina was the...wait? What else was there on the beach? Sun? Well, she was firey. But she could also be moody and cranky. Okay, Dina was the weather. Yes, that works. She was probably the most outwardly wild of us three. If this text dosen't tell you that, then you're blind. It read: _Hey there beyoch. Ready for tonight? Remember, no glove-no love :)_

See what I mean?

The last text was from my boyfriend. It read: _Hey there luv. All ready for tonight. _And that was it. My boyfriend...well, he wasn't one for much lovey-dovey stuff. He hadnt' said the L word yet. No. Not Lesbians, Love. I Love You. I was REALLY hoping he'd say it to me tonight. I mean, he had to? Didn't he?

My boyfriend was The Complication. No, it wasn't a complication it was THE COMPLICATION. You know, Frankie? But no one had called him Frank in years. Well, teachers and his parents, I assume. But everyone else called him Comp. You know, "Hey Comp? Whazzup?' Or "Comp. You're girlfriend's hot." Yeah, stuff like that.

How did it happen, you ask? The summer between junior and senior year. We'd been out to someone's lake house. I'd just been sitting on the dock, and he'd waltzed up to me. Now, over the last few years, we'd all changed.

My group of us three girls had clawed out way up the social ladder. We were at top. Of course, a few hearts had to be broken and we had to act like total jerks at times, but it was all worth it. Sure, our reputations were not- by any means- spotless. In fact, far from it- ask anyone in our class. Half of it was false, but it's what made us put fear in other people's eyes. I loved being Alpha. If you're a bottom of the pile type of person, let me tell you...the view is great.

Anywho. Back to the story of how I started dating Comp. He'd just walked (Okay, so he was drunk, sorta. He was better with drinks than anyone I'd ever met- but still) so it was more like he stumbled over to me. He'd sat down, and kissed me so hard I nearly fell of the dock. He had informed me that I was his girl now, and I'd been thrilled. I'd been harboring a secret crush on him since freshman year, and so I didn't object.

He wasn't exactly...romantic, though. He was more of a straightforward guy, you know? Real simple. He didn't treat me like I was made of glass either. It was nice, sometimes. He'd never been great at showing emotion.

I looked at his text the longest, as if expect some hidden message to pop up. It didn't, of course. But I still hoped.

I threw open my closet doors, and muttered. I should have decided what I was wearing the night before, because this was hopeless. I glanced at my phone and cussed under my breath. If I didn't leave in ten minuets, I'd be late. I couldn't be late! I just couldn't!

I threw on something quickly, and quickly did my morning stuff speed up times ten. With a minuet to spare I burst out the door of my house.

"Where the fire?" My step-father (also my old gym teacher- totally awkward, but he was nice enough. Kinda like the father I never had, really) joked, as I brushed past him in the hallway.

I saw my mother tending to my one year old brother Kirk, but just ran faster. I was out the door and down the stairs. I passed my truck, which had broken down the day before, and kicked it. I ended up hopping around on one foot for a good five minuets. Today of all days! Why, why, why!

After that I was running. Honestly RUNNING to school. Good thing it was closer than my middle school, sorta. Okay, so it was the same building, but who cares? The highschool wing was .22 miles closer.

I saw my principal standing at the doorway, frowing.

"Nearly late, Cece. Why dose this not surprise me?" He sounded exasperated with me.

"Good to see you too, Bill." Yup, first name basis. I don't think that's something I should be proud, of, but I am.

My locker had been cleared out yesterday, so I didn't even bother stopping. Today was filled with finals. The year kidna got messed up and we had to have ours all on the same day. It really sucked.

You know what else sucks? Rocky and Deuce. No, not like that. I mean literally sucking face with each other against the lockers. If a teacher walked by, the way they were haning all over each other, they'd be in such big trouble.

"PDA!" I yelled, forcing my way between them. Some of the people glanced in our direction, but kinda laughed, like they were afraid to do anything. They were smart. They knew I ruled the school.

"Hey, it's no worse than what you and Comp do during lunch." Deuce looked angry at her, slouching against the lockers.

"We don't dry hump each other." I scoffed. Rocky blushed red. Usually, she didn't realize she did these things until after, and then she'd act all guilty for the rest of the day, like she was doomed to hell now or something.

"Not yet." Dina chuckled, looping her arm around me, "Tonight's the big night, eh? And guess, what? I got you a present."

"Oh god." I moaned, remebering exactly what she'd gotten Rocky and Deuce.

"Yup." She said and little foil pacakages sprinkled the ground.

"Oh GOD!" I moaned louder.

"What? Everyone thinks you and Comp are going at it already. The world would be madness if they thought otherwise," She crouched beside me as my hands grasped the squares, "So keep your voice down, chickie."

"Hey, guess what?" Rocky sang.

"What?" I asked, rather irritated.

"I got the last spot on the senior lot! Beat Clarissa Hills out for it. Geeze, if she'd gotten it- I'd have to go all the way up to Buzz." The Buzz was a resturant that let students park in it's spots. It was, aproximatly a ten minuet walk away. All around us were 'no parking' zones. There were only limited parking spaces, and it was a bloody battlefeild to get one.

"Thank god! You're my ride to the party! It would be horrible if we had to walk all the way to the Buzz." I breathed.

"I know. It's like the whole senior class decided to actually show up today." Deuce chuckled. Usually, about half of the class was MIA. So, it was no surprised the lot was overfilled. I had seen it with my own eyes.

"So, where is wonderboy?" Dina questioned, looking around.

"Serving detention with Bill." I shrugged, "Caught him late yesterday."

"Mr. Specks really is being firm, eh?" Rocky asked. I nodded, "Good thing you're here then! With your car and everything..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I shrugged, "Dad said he'd get it fixed soon." Yes, I called him dad. We'd never really had a dad...I was four when my parents divorced, a month after my mother found she was pregnant with Flynn. I hadn't seen him since. I don't think he even knows Flynn exists. So, he'd never been a strong presence in my life- or a presence there at all. Sure, I have vauge memories, but that's about it. So, my step-dad was just as good as any, in my opinion.

"Well, then we'll continue without him." Deuce said, and motioned for us to move forward. Us three girls huddled close. Deuce but a arm around Rocky and I, and cleared his throat.

"It's no surprise that we have been elected for the senior bang. What do, by the last day for the underclassman- in three days- is up to us. I suggest something BIG. Something never been done before. I suggest, we do it tonight!" He hissed.

"Tonight?" Rocky's lip curled back with shock, "But...but...D! We dont' have any plans, any idea, BARELY any time! We won't-," Rocky began to hiss, but Deuce's arm that was around her, squeezed her shoulder.

"Relax, Rock. Let me rephrase- part uno, of the senior bang. I was working on it all night- so unless you'd wanna pay a hefty fine for offending me, you'd better go along with it." I saw the glint in Rocky's eyes; something wild and feral. Ah, the sandstorm.

"I don't know?" Her voice became silky and smooth, almost taunting, "What's the price?" And then, there they were- in their own little world.

I felt envious. There was this look, so full of want and love and need that blackened their eyes, but lifted their hearts. Comp had never looked that way at me. Then again, I'd never looked that way at him. Perhaps, tonight would change everything. Before Deuce could say something (that very likely would make my poor virgin ears bleed), Dina coughed.

"Excuse me, Deuce? A plan, perhaps?" She prompted.

"Oh yeah!" His eyes lit up, just like what he was planning, "We begin at the party. Tonight. The whole school, well the high school, will be there anyway. So, why not?" He smirked a smirk I knew so well. It was evil; plain old evil. But, I loved that smirk. I bounced a little on the balls of my feet.

"What is, this, exactly?" I whispered.

"Fireworks. But not just any kind of fireworks..." He paused, for dramatic effect, "Surprise fireworks." There was a silence that hung in the air.

"Gosh, that's all you came up with?" Dina broke from the circle, angry, "They year before us managed to fill every hallway with shaving cream. The year before that- they filled all the teacher's cars with homework assignments from their classes. And before that-," She was cut off in mid rant.

"Geeze! This is only part one! And besides, it's not JUST fireworks- well, there's a bit of explaining." He frowned, "Mind if I burst in on you're girl time before the party? I've gathered a few others to help me with this, including one of our old friends." he got a little smile on his face.

"Who?" Rocky looked confused.

"Take a guess." You see, my group, we really like guessing games, "Aw, never mind! It's Ty." But we never have the patience for them.

"My brother Ty?" Rocky looked shocked, "How did I NOT know that my boyfriend and brother were planning something?" She looked at him pointedly. Deuce shifted uneasily under her hard glare.

"I dunno. We did it in secret, kinda sorta..." He mumbled. Rocky pulled back too, and I did so it wouldn't be awkward with his arm around my neck.

"Sorry, okay? But this?" He got a sorta demonic gleam in his eye, "This...is better than anything. Just you wait, I'll-," he had begun to say, but the first bell rang.

Like all finals, there was this hesitance. A moment when the world ceased to move. Everyone froze, like they were trying to be invisible, letting their fears fill them up and over. Then, everyone moved.

I sorta liked that moment, when everyone was vunerable as the next, and no one was any different than the other. Of course, I was Alpha, so why would I care? Oh yes, because I was you once. Young, clawing, wishing, dreaming...I remember those days not too fondly. But, still, I remember.

And in those last moments, not those pertaining to something as stupid or childish as finals, but of that other last moment.

The one before the light.

**Well, Like I said above, this chapter could have gone on and on. This is really just the beginning. But I decided to break it down for faster updates and not obnoxiously long chapters. So...yeah. Better stuff is coming. The first day is the longest, btw. **

**R&R! **


	3. Day One, Part Two

**Day One, Part Two. I will answer reviews at the end. **

First class was Math. Math? I mean, really? Who was the idiot that decided that math should be a first period class. Like ANY of us were awake or even at school. Well, except for today.

"Dang- got to go. I need to cram some stuff into my head before." Deuce muttered. Rocky put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you'll do great." She said softly, and leaned down for a short kiss. Or, what was supposed to be that. It never was, with them. I had to pull Deuce away, before things got wild between them.

"Have fun in history!" I gave a half wave to Dina and Rocky, "Oh, and if you see Comp- tell him I can't wait until tonight." She waggled her eyebrows. Dina's laugh echoed throughout the senior hall way, and Rocky just smirked.

"Course, Ce." She chuckled, and my group parted ways.

"Did you study?" Deuce questioned.

"Did you?" I bit my lip nervously. We both stopped, looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Geeze, that was great!" Deuce exclaimed.

"I know! Ah, a joke to start off our day." I said. Deuce and I slipped into the math room, the area already buzzing with noise. There were the nerds (well, smarter than the rest of us, but still in the lowest math class for seniors) that were actually studying, the kids that looked bored, and then my people- the people talking.

"Hey!" I greeted my beta group, the Barbies. Three blond, blue-eyed girls that had the IQ of a spoon. Not that mine was much higher, but whatever. They idolized me and Rocky. They acted like it was some great gift if I even talked to them.

"Hi, Cece!" Teddy Matthews greeted me, tugging on her blond hair.

"Did you study?" The second, Olive Jorkins questioned. I doubted she did, she was the dumbest girl here.

"Naw- not really my thing." I shrugged casually.

"Oh, me neither." Rebecca White said. She was nearly as dumb as Olive, but I hated her more. She had the most annoying personality; that 'talk-all-the-time' sort of person. Again, not that I didn't but she acted half the time like she was ten times better than everyone else. And she was a wanna be. Total wanna be. The 'I'm so much better than you, and you, and espcailly you' wanna be. Including me. In fact, the way she'd said that last comment could directly translate to 'OMG, look I'm just like Cece- but better.' We all knew it, from the way that Olive and Teddy stared at her.

"Yes, well, out of the two of us- we can be sure who's going to fail. Just like every other test you take." I said, narrowing my eyes. Rebecca stared me down.

"I don't know what your'e talking about." She muttered.

"We all know, hun. Acting like you're smart when you're really not? You should have known a place like Brown would never accept you. Why did you even submit it anyway?" I put my feet up on my desk. Rebecca looked ashen.

"I...I...my grades could have gotten me in!" She began to blubber slightly. See? She could never be an Alpha like me. She lacked the 3C's. Cool, calm, and collected in the face of mockery.

"But you didn't." I finished quietly.

Rebecca sat gaping at me like a fish for a couple of seconds. Her so called 'friends' behidn her just sat in silence, looking from me to Rebecca.

"Did you really not get in?" Teddy sounded shocked, and betrayed.

"Well, I...when I said-," Rebecca's face turned red.

"So you're a liar now too, eh?" I narrowed my eyes, "One one would expect you to know better than this." I taunted. Rebecca balled her fists.

"And one would expect you wouldn't act like such a bitch!" She all but screamed at me.

The whole room feel silent. No one spoke, everyone was looking at Rebecca, eyes like saucers. I even was frozen for a second, too shocked to ring her little neck. And tear that obviously fake blond hair from her head. And-

No. I wouldn't let HER get to me. I was better than the scum like her.

"Rebecca!" My teacher, Mr. Bott, thundered, "We do NOT use that language in this place! I hear anyone else swear, and grading your'e finals will be only too easy!" He roared, waving the sheets around so angrily, he ripped one. His face was already purple (and only a few minuets into the day) and he was glaring at Rebecca with wild eyes.

"I'm...so...sorry...I..I..didn't mean to...Mr. Bott." Rebecca started crying. Shaking. Not that she was sorry about what she said (I knew people thought this of me, I knew that they whispered it- it was no surprise), she was just sorry she'd said it out loud. But mostly, she was afraid of what I was going to do to her.

"I don't think it's me you should be apologizing to!" Mr. Bott, at any other occassion, would never agree with me. He hated me. I talked, I never got the questions right, my grades were less than desired, and I'm sure I caused multiple migrains to him with only a couple minuets into class each day. But, today, I was the victim. I truly was. I mean, I was just telling her friends she wasn't quite as nice and truthful as they'd thought. She was a fake. Everything about her was fake. They just turned a blind eye.

"I'm sorry, Cece..." Rebecca whispered, and her eyes pleaded with me.

"It's fine." I said coldy, and turned to Mr. Bott, "Can we please get on with the test?" I asked him. Again, there was a silence. I had taken it so...calmly- people weren't used to that. But, if I screamed the cuss words circling through my head, or made a big deal about it in class, I would never get a better grade than a big fat zero. No...I had to buy my time. Wait until...until...until after class, at least.

"Yes...of course! You know the rules- no talking after the test is given. You have the whole class period. Silence. I'll be watching." He said, doing that thing where he raised to fingers, pointing them from his eyes to us.

Then, the tests were given.

I was doing just fine. We got a 'notecard' for math class, which was really just a sheet of paper. And everyone KNEW Mr. Bott just did questions from previous quizes. I had it all figured out.

First off, Mr. Bott just used the same test each time. I paid good money for a copy of the questions. Then, I just looked through my assignments and wrote those out on the notecard. Mr. Botts had said no examples on the notecard, but he'd never know if I didn't turn it in. I'd already told him I 'lost' my notecard. He'd never know.

I had to botch afew, just for face's sake. If I got them ALL correct, he'd KNOW something was up. So, I purpously didn't write down a few of them so I'd have to do it (or fail miserably) myself. And people claimed I wasn't smart? I just didn't waste my time with trivial things like...school. Or...getting a job. Well, except for Shake It Up. We were still on that show; promoted to head dancers! It was amazing. I got paid more than ever.

Rocky was leaving at the end of the summer though. She got accepted to some smarty pants collage. Lucky her.

I was staying on the show, though. I'd already applied to some fancy-dancy dancing school. It was what I was good at, and what I had decided to pursue. I knew I was good. They were offering a full scholarship for me, so I said yes! It was uncertain if I'd have to leave Shake It Up yet, but they were working around it. It was just as good as any learning, they'd told me.

But, if I got good enough, they said they were consitering putting me on big, important shows! Like Dancing with the Stars! I could just imagine it now...and acting classes, I could do it all!

"Cece! Please can you concentrate." Mr. Bott sounded exasperated. I realized I'd been staring into space.

"Sure, Mr. B. Whatever you say." I replied easily, gathering a few snickers. Mr. Bott just glared at me.

"Not today, Cece. We have one day left!" he breathed like it was the most beautiful sentence in the world. I honestly, had to to agree.

"Sure." I nodded, and worked on my test. It was easy (with my 'lost' notecard. I was glad- I had totally forgotten everything. Mr. Notecard to the rescue!). I managed to sneak a look at Deuce. He was chewing on his pencil eraser, a horrible habit of his. But he seemed to be doing okay. Not amazing, but okay.

Halfway through the class, there was a knock on the door. My heart suddenly pounded with anxiousness. I knew what it was, and so did everyone else that stopped the finals.

Mr. Bott ground his teeth. He opened the door to four awkward and red-blushing freshmen.

"Really, girls?" He said, "Right now?"

"Only time! Mrs. Seckens apologizes that it has to be during finals, but we don't have any other time." The boldest, a particularly populuar freshman I faintly knew shrugged. A timid one clasped the wooden box tighter.

"It's a tradition, Mr. Bott!" Autumn Anderson whined, "Lettem in!" Mr. Bott looked torn, but finally stepped aside.

Gigggles errupted from my class as the girls opened the wooden boxes carefully. And I could see them cushioned in soft fabric. The Pins.

Let me explain. The Pins are a tradition, as Ms. Anderson had screetched. On the senior's last day, pins are given out to them. You can buy them for two dollars and put a note on them. It can be from anyone, family, friends, adoring underclassmen...like that. Depending on how many you get, how many you get to wear proudly on you're chest, tells how popular you are. And they come in all different shapes: twenty million of them. For the sake of collecting, the office ladies won't let you give the same person the same one.

I heard the most given to one person was ninety-three! I could only be so lucky to get that many! I, with my friends, are expecting the most. At least twenty five. We are the most popular, so why not? Freshman hoping to get in the good graces of seniors for the annual Senior pick (happening during the day before graduation- tonight actually) deliever these during classes. They treat them like pure gold, or valuables. I remember when Rocky and I went around handing these out...good times.

By the time they left, I had four. The only important ones were from Rocky and Dina. The rest must be coming later. Hmm...I pinned them to my shirt, the gleam of the colors making me proud. I looked around: some had gotten none yet. What a shame. Deuce had gotten two. The Barbies one each; except for Rebecca. Three. This made me see red.

"Okay, okay! Back to you're tests." Mr. Bott muttered irritably, sitting down. The class lapsed into silence. I finished mine, but didn't want to seem overly eager. As I sat, I comtemplated what I was going to do to Rebecca.

Finally it came to me. Nothing at all. Let her sit all day in fear; the whole next year if she really feared me! Just let her be paranoid for always. But...I wanted to do something. I guess I wouldn't do anything...public. Not yet. I spied her backpack sitting next to her. Peeking from the bag was three twenties, and a pack of gum.

That was it. I was low on cash and it was Rebecca's own fault for lying it out for me to find. Like she was asking for met to take it. She was so scatter-brained she'd never know it was missing. When she got up haughtily, sneering, I dropped my pencil close to her bag. Being swift, like a Ninja, I grabbed the money. And the gum; Yum- cinnamon!

She sat back down, just as the money fell into my backpack, and she had no idea. When she was me staring at her, she looked afraid. Let her. I thought.

I handed in my paper as the class ended, but paid close attention to her. She zipped up her backpack, not even bothering to check, and left. I was safe. Besides, she would never know.

I handed my paper in and wished Mr. Bott a happy summer. He grumbled back.

Deuce was waiting for me at the door.

"Gee, your happy." He chuckled, "I mean Rebecca-," He bit his lip before he spoke out of line, "I see you already have four pins." I smiled.

"Yup. Off to a good start."

"So..." He coughed, "What are you going to do to get her back? I mean...she..." He trailed off once again.

"Nothing." I shrugged casually. Deuce's eyes bugged from his head.

"Nothing?" He hissed, like I'd just said I was going to fry her up and eat her.

"Yeah, revenge is so...last year, don't you agree?" I shrugged once more. Deuce looked confused, but nodded swiftly.

"Uh, sure. Totally." He agreed. I smirked, and paused.

"Want some gum?"

**xxdrockyprincessxx- Action? Well, suggested action. I'm not going to do what you asked for two reasons. The first being I want this to stay down at T, and that would totally push it to M. Also, this is all from Cece's point of view so it's not like she'd be telling about them 'doing it'. Even if she were to walk in on them or something, it wouldn't be her going 'ewewewewewewe'. So, no. But, I'll allude to certain things and let you figure the rest out on you're own.**

**Flowerchild1354- Close, but not quite. Stay tuned ;) **

**Thanks, Frosty!**


	4. Day One, Part Three

**Day One, Part Three:**

History. Another class I despised. Really, I hated everyclass. School was a waste of time. Such a long, seven hour waste of time.

I mean, there was a reason history was history right? Why not live and let live, forgive and forget, erm...let the dead lie? All those cliches. You know. I honestly didn't understand why it was so important. The only history I was interested was the history I'd be making one day. I wasn't sure about what though, but I knew that I was headed to something great. At least, all through my life, I thought my greatness or amazing time to come was something more than Shake It Up. Something bigger. Something...amazing.

God, if I'd only known. I would have been content on my show. That would have been enough for me. But I wanted so badly that name to be recongizable to people's ears everywhere. Not just in Chicago. Maybe that's why I wanted our Senior Bang to be so big. So that it would be incredible and people would remember that Cece Jones was one of those people that helped. Another place for my name to be, to be written (like it was on the Shake It Up wall of signatures), in the Senior Bang Secret Hall of Fame. They say only students knew about this place, but I have an inkling the teachers know. Some of them went to school here, how could they not? But, as tradition, they let it be. I was determined the second place to bear my name would be there.

I just wish the third place wasn't my grave.

But I'll get to that later. Much later, as I recall. I still have a bit to go through.

Okay, where was I? Oh yes, history. I walked through the halls, smacking my lips to show everyone the gum. I saw Rebecca eyeing me angrily, then warily when I looked in her direction. She knew I had her gum, but would she do anything? No. Just how it should be.

History was the class where I didn't have really anyone I knew in it. At least, no one that I would dare talk to. The hiarcy of the school was simple. I was the queen bee with Rocky and Dina. There were three kings as well, but in no way did they match up to us. Well, two did. Obviously, The Complication- still as popular and fabulous as he'd always been, was a king. Deuce was a king. The third...was...well, someone that never in my years did I think would rise to be what he is today. I'm kinda glad he is, today, though. That day, though.

This day in whereas I'm telling the story, I hated him.

It was Gunther.

He'd really changed. Out of the most of us, he'd changed. It started...oh, I don't even know. One day he was just cool. He was in. He was a King.

Let me list it. There's quite a long list. Everything that was Gunther, is now not. Out of all the kings, he shined the brightest.

He was buff now. Strong, tall, and exactly what any TV star would look like. A dazzling smile, a smirk that looked so at home on his lips, everything. His accent had stayed, though- but he now made it sexy. His voice had grown really REALLY deep, so when he spoke, it was like liquid velevet. It was entrancing, it was seducing, it was orgasmic.

His clothing got an upgrade. He was pretty much Americanized. I don't know what really geared his metamorphosis. Like I said, it was eight grade he was a no-one, then after summer he was hot. I heard rumors, of course. They whispered that the summer between, he'd 'done it'. Yeah, if you're mind is in the gutter, it's in the right place. Because that's what I'm talking about. The first of any of us; he had never confirmed nor denied this rumor. But after that, it was like some spell had been broken. Like he realized how much of a dork he was, and how much further he could be. We all thought he's snap back like he did that one time; but he never did.

He rose, and girls fell at his feet. There was a reason he was called the Sex God of our grade, and not just because he was unbelievably attractive. There was two reasons, and the name said it all. Nearly all the girls had been with him at least once. Well, except for me. And Dina, and Rocky. We wouldn't do that, because we still remembered what he was. Heck, I even heard a rumor a guy had been with him. But Gunther definatly did not bat for that team, if you get my meaning. Trust me, I saw the look in his eyes around a girl. Like they were a gazelle, and he was a hungry lion.

I hated him, like I said, at this time. I hated him because he as at our rank in Kings and Queens, but still acted like he was better. The fact that he could get any person he wanted. The fact that all he had to do was change his look and attitude, and he was popular- where as he shouldn't have that privilge because he was never King's material before. But yet, here he was.

And up until that day, I had thought that he hated me as well. Never would I have...wait, I'm getting ahead of myself...

Wait? What's that? What happened to Tinka?

Oh, well...I almost wish I could say that she stayed the same. The same pure, annoying Tinka. That she hated her brother because she was saving herself for marriage, or something stupid like that. Truth is, she was just a few degrees below us. She had taken a page from Gunther's book and reinvented herself as well. Of course, this was before Junior Year, so she wasn't all that popular. But, getting caught with none other than a Queen's older brother (coughcough...Ty!) in the principal's office at his senior graduation, she wearing nothing but a bra, and he nothing at all, did make words spread quickly. She was so unashamed about it. I almost liked her, for it. Almost. Well, it didn't help that Tinka and Rocky were now friends.

As I came into into the classroom, I noted that everyone was nearly there. Except for the person to my right. Clarissa Hills- if you don't have a great memory, by way (let's assume correctly you don't) that would be the person that Rocky took the last parking part from. The bell rang. My teacher (his name really isn't important- I never liked him) walked into the room.

He started taking roll call.

"Hills? Hils? Clarissa Hills?" If you've ever seen the movie Ferris Beuler's day off, and you know the infamous name rolling scene, that's exactly what he sounded like. And just like Ferris, she wasn't there to answer. Why, though? Obviously, she'd been at school. So...what was it?

"Um, sir..." One of Clarissa's friends- a real mousy girl named Elle (pronounced like 'L'. It's French, i think...or maybe spanish?) raised her hand. He looked at her almost angrily.

"What?" He growled.

"Clarissa.." Elle sniffed, and now that I looked, she looked like she'd been crying, "Is in the hospital."

"What? Liar! I bet she cut class- Rocky saw her in the parking lot today. She had to go up the bar to find a place." I called out. Elle sent me a dirty look, as did some other people that seemed to be in the know. I rarely saw Elle angry, or have the courage to stand up to me, but she turned full around.

"Yeah, that's just it." Her voice was filled with venom, "While she was getting out of her car, someone grabbed her! They found her behind her a couple blooks away shot three times and nearly torn apart! It's all Roc-," Elle seemed to realize who she was speaking to, because she quieted. She was nearly crying again, but I heard the unsaid end to her words.

_It was all Rocky's fault. If she had gotten the parking spot, she'd be here right now. _

I grit my teeth angrily. Today was obviously not my day. I mean, first Rebecca- who I could hold a little bit of admiriation for, but now this kind of lowly, mousy girl? It made my blood boil and my vision see red.

"She'll be in our prayers. Now, let us continue." My teacher said curtly, and continued. No one could pay attention, because they could see Elle's shoulders shaking silently, her head bowed.

The exams were passed out. I realized, as I stared blankly at my test, I had no idea about what I was doing. You know that dread when you have no idea to any of the answers, on a pop test let's say? Well, that's basically what I felt, becuase I had studied none at all. I thanked my lucky stars that I happened to be sitting next to the smartest girl in class. No, correction. Lyla Bernard WAS the smartest girl in our grade, and I had the privilage to sit next to her. She was already nearly done with the first page, one of three. I knew that it was against the rules to study, but she wasn't even making an effort to hide it! That should be punished for making it so easy for me to discreetly look and jot down the answers.

I had no doubt she was correct. When I got to the word questions, I ran into a wall. Lyla had neat, tiny handwriting. It was hard to be able to read what it said. But I had an easy soulution to that. I dropped my only pencil, making sure (Willing it, more than anything) to roll on the opposite side of Lyla. Something must have been on my side that day, because it did. There was only one short answer question, thank god. I knew Lyla would pick it up. She was the kind of person that was. When she leaned down, I scanned her page, memorizing main points. One or two, at least. A couple sentences a well, the ones that sounded smart. If I really needed to, I could make my minda sorta photographic. But only for a minuet or two.

She handed my back my pencil wordlessly, and I faked a smile. Then, I quickly scrawled down the answer to the short answer. I waited until at least one other person my smart-level got up, and handed my paper in.

I felt no guilt.

The class bell rung, and I left.

Next up was Science. One of my favorite classes. Not because of the course, god no! It's who taught it. It was one of the highschool's former Kings. It was about seven years since he'd been to our school, but still just as hot. His name was Mr. Peyngeane. Prounounced Pen-jean. Yeah, weird. Blue eyes, slightly ginger-ish hair, and a winning smile. Out of curiousity, Dina and I (Who was in my class with him, and though the was hot too) had looked him up in the the yearbooks.

His name was Jeremiah. And he was just as hot then as he was now. Just out of curiousity, I took a good long look at the Senior Year Bang Secret Wall of Fame (located in a bathroom, but hey, not as originial. Apparently the creator was a Harry Potter fan 'cause the wall was located behind the skins in the second floor girl's bathroom. There was yet to be determind if there was a ghost there.), in the year that he would be a Senior. And BAM! There it was, perfect, hot, impossible to miss- Jeremiah Peyngeane. That's how I KNEW that the teachers must know about this, because he had signed his name. But he was all for good fun, really.

I sat down, adding on three new pins I'd gotten during the last class.

"Hello, Jeremiah." I purred. Mr. Peyngeane narrowed his eyes at me, annoyed.

"Cece, you're a student. Even if you weren't, it would be innapropriate to call me that. I'm Mr. Peyngeane." He said. I already knew this, because he'd been saying this to me all year. But he'd never actually done anything about it, so I knew he wasn't really mad.

"Whatever you say Jeremiah." I grinned at him. He didn't comment.

"Wow, lots of pins you have there, eh Cece?" he gave a tense grin. I was always the first one in the classroom so I could talk to him. Of course, when other students were around, I called him Mr. Peyngeane once again. It was just in these few, sacred times that I said more.

It was then that sudents started pouring in, and we ceased conversation. I had a good reply edging on the tip of my tounge, but it wasn't the right time to say it. I would wait.

The exams were passed out. I didn't know a thing. I failed. Yadda, yadda, yadda- you get it. I mean, my parents were used to me failing exams. Same old, same old. For the sake of time and so you don't get bored, I'll exclude how my pen scrawled against the paper or how I got stuck on an answer for five minuets, or whatever. What I really need to talk about is what happened near the end. The pin girls came in, and began passing it out. Mr. Peyngeane walked among the desks, not as much looking at the pins, but looking at papers and such like that. When he saw I got four new ones, and was pinning them to my shirt, his eyes bugged.

"Wow, that's a lot. Trying to give the highest record holder a run for their money, eh? She was a student with me." He commented lightly. As he walked away, I found my courage and gave a sweet smile.

"Why don't I see one from you, Mr. Peyngeane?" I asked innocently. All whispers stopped, and Mr. Peyngeane froze two desks away. I sat there, trying not to smirk, and he turned around. The whole class held their breath for what he would say next.

"Get back to work, Cece. You're exam won't finish itself." He tried to keep his voice angry, but there was something else beneath it. Dina heard it too, and nudged me. My stomach churned. I wasn't sure why, but if..If I'd listened to it.

Oh, Mr. Peyngeane wasn't the cause of my demise! Far from it, actually. But...still, if I knew what I do now- it would have saved me a lot of pain, embarrsement, and other stuff. As the bell rang, I handed my test back to him. I put on my sweetest smile.

"Dont'cha have something to say to me, Jeremiah? I'm never going to see you again, after graduation tomorrow." He gave a tightlipped smile. He was probably the only teacher that wasn't jumping for joy to see me gone. I'd seen the way he looked at me. He was young, and only had been gone from this school for six or so years. It was perfectly normal. At least, that's what I told myself. Mr. Peyngeane patted my shoulder, like I was a child.

"Good luck out there, Ms. Jones." He said, "Be smart." And he gave me this long, long, look- like he knew. I found it odd then, of course, but now later as I reflect, I have to wonder, did he? It was such a look. One of pity, understanding, pain, sorrow and disgust all rolled into one. I think he knew.

Knew what? Well, well get to that later as well.

The only thing you should be concerned about right now is my next classes, and the fate of dear Clarissa Hills.

**Sorry that took so long to update! After I watched Pirates of the Caribbean (all four) my muse decided to be a pirate and take an extended vacation to the Caribbean...she left me behind. She came back today, apparently, and I put her to work. Sorry again! Chapters should be out sooner! Now to reply to reviews...not many. So please, if you read this story and like it just a 'hey, this is great- keep up the good work' is greatly apreciated. Tell your friends to read this story. Tell random people you don't know to read this story. Whatever floats you're boat.**

**Thanks to those that did review (the three of you :/...)**

**Flowerchild1354- You'll always get a shout out if you review! Haha, yes, Cece is the easiest character to manipulate so this story makes sense, the others...I have to streach a bit. That's why I chose Cece for this- because it's almost easy to see her doing something like this. And YEAH! Long is good! It gives me something to actually reply to!**

**(No Name)- Yes, excitement is good. Sorry it took so long for the update. **

**Tell me What You Though!  
>Frosty <strong>


	5. Day One, Part Four

**Day One, Part Four**

Rocky met me at my locker. She gave me a smirk.

"Ready, girl?" She asked. I shrugged casually, still thinking about everything. Wondering. Dreading. Waiting.

"Maybe we should stay in class today?" I suggested, but broke into a grin before the words had left my lips. Rocky smiled back.

"Sure. And maybe we can do the polka while eating striped tacos, while we're at it." Rocky agreed, catching on. I slammed my locker door shut.

"Striped tacos?" I scoffed, "If we're going to be up there dancing the most rediculous dance ever to be made, why not it be striped hamburgers?"

"Because hamburgers are evil." Rocky aruged with me, "A stripped veggie taco, I think, would compliment the dance." She put her hands on her hips.

"No it wouldn't! That idea is assinine!" I bickered back. Deuce met up halfway to class.

"Hey ladies, watcha talking bout?" He asked.

"The polka, stripped tacos, and striped hamburgers." Rocky answered breezily, "Hey, by the way- you agree with me that stripped hamburgers are the source of all evil, right?" She gave him this look- the look that was sweet, but also said 'unless you want you're fifth and favorite appendage chopped up while you sleep, you'd better agree with me'. He gulped.

"Yeah. Evil. Hamburgers..." He stuttered nervously, looking to Rocky for assurance he'd said the right thing.

"You know he's always going to agree with you, Rocky! That's not fair! We need someone not tied to either of us to answer." I groaned. Rocky shrugged.

"True, true..." She paused, and shot her hand out. She grabbed a freshman by the shoulders. He looked absoutly terrified to be grabbed by a Queen.

"Stripped tacos, or stripped hamburgers!" She demanded sharply. The kid's eyes darted between us, and gulped.

"Uh...haumburgers?"

"Ha! I win! You see!" I clapped my hand and did a little dance. Rocky angrily shoved the kid back, and he fell into the lockers.

"What do stupid frosh know?" She muttered.

"Okay, fine ask a senior then." Deuce shrugged, "Maybe they'll have better taste." Rocky looked between us, thinking. Then, her eyes lit with fire. She cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled to someone at the end of the hallway.

"Hey King! Get over here!" She yelled. I flinched. There was only one person that they called 'King' even though there were three. It just HAD to be Gunther. Remember, I still hated his guts at this point. He walked over, and I saw a few girls swoon. Pathetic.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow, looking bored. I have to say, him and Rocky were somewhat...well, not friends. They tolerated, and even had fun on one occasion or two. You know, with Tinka and Ty and everything. She was convinced he wasn't a bad guy. I disagreed. Strongly.

"Striped hamburgers or stripped tacos." She asked. Gunther looked slightly amused, but tried to look bored.

"What is this about?" he smirked, looking at us. He had probably already guessed that it was one of our famous battles.

"Just answer the question." Rocky huffed.

"Fine." He looked at her hard, and gave a thin smile, "Hamburgers."

"Does no one have no decency around here!" Rocky all but screamed, "All of you are idiots!" She muttered, and stalked away. I knew she wasn't really angry, it was more of a playful angry. But, Deuce followed her and I was left awkwardly alone with Gunther. We'd been alone before, going over King and Queen type of stuff. Being one wasn't JUST a title; it was a job. We were respected by the staff. We kept our class going, we orgainized things (mostly parties...), kept people in line, and just basically owned the school. None of this was possible wihtout long, boring meetings, of course.

"Cece." He greeted me. All the times we'd been alone together had been strictly work. None of that disgusting steamy, secret nights or whatever. Not that I found it disgusting, just disgusting with him.

"You." I replied with a clipped tone of disgust. He just smiled. I was convinced he was mocking me. He never insulted me (Much) anymore. No more names, or fighting (much), or anything like that. But I wasn't going to think for a second he was being nice to me just to be nice to me. No. There was something behind it. I wasn't going to be stupid. Not at all.

"Enjoying your last day of highschool?" He asked. I knew he wasn't REALLY interested.

"I'd like it a lot better if you'd scram." I muttered.

"You are just annoyed because you are attracted to me." He raised his chin. I grit my teeth.

"Get off your high horse. You may be a King. But I'm a Queen." I snapped, bristling.

"Then maybe it was written in the stars." He said mysteriously.

"What was? You and me? Please." I laughed, at the time, having no feeling for him whatsoever. THis thought amused me, sickened me, and made me want to run in terror all at the same time. There was no attraction. None. Zip. Ziltch. Zero.

"Deny all you want, but you know you want me." He said.

"Why don't you go and annoy that fake blond junior you slept with this weekend. She's looking about ready to tear me in half." I chuckled.

Gunther's eyes became dark. So incredibly dark. He looked over his shoulder to see she was indeed standing there. She was a girl I despised, long before Gunther picked her up friday. She was that king of poser, a girl who thought she had it all. She'd dated a few people I knew, not quite close friends, but friends all the same. She'd let anyone led her to a bedroom. Including Gunther.

Speaking of which, Gunther looked even annoyed at her face. He gave a half wave, halfhearted really, and she growled. Then he looked at me.

"Do I detect...jealousy?"

"None at all. I was simply insuliting how low your choices have dropped. So racy for a king. And really, she looks so tan that she's orange. And with that bleached blond hair- we can see your roots." I snapped.

"Hey!" Gunther held up his hands, "There is a reason I'm so popular. Getting in good with the girls. None can resist."

"Except me." I said proudly.

"Eh? So, if you are so...annnoyed with my choices why do you not be mine this weekend?" he asked in his lowest, sexiest voice.

"Boyfriend?" I reminded.

"So? We could still do it." He said like a boyfriend was unimportant in this equation.

"NO! In you're dreams!" I stomped my foot.

"Oh, it already is." He said. I stood there for a second, my mouth gaping.

"You're disgust. A pig, really. I almost miss the dorky, sorta-gay, exchange student from eight grade."

"He is long gone, Cece."

"So I see." I said, looking him up and down, "Too bad he left that accent." I never would say I found it even remotely...sexy. I used all my best acting. He seemed to see right through it though. He gave me a grin.

"It is just one weekened, Cece. Unless, you want it to be-,"

"I'm leaving now! And No. The answer is no. Not in a million years." I hissed, and clung to my strap as I walked away. I really didn't need Gunther to mess up my day more than it already was. I knew he was watching me. Seriously; did he really think? That I would EVER? He was soooo mistaken. He didn't move until I was far down the hallway. I knew I had a minuet left in the ten minuet passing time. Gosh, how I needed to skive of this class and get some relief. I was going to kill Rocky for leaving me with HIM.

I slammed the door open to my french room. The whole class looked at me.

"Not so rough, Cece." Madame Bennett said sternly, barley looking up from her computer.

"Sorry, I-," I started, but Madame sent me a look.

"Last day, still in French, please?" Madame had this rule; no english. I guess I knew it well enough, taking it for four years, but it was tiresome. I ransacked my mind.

"Uhm..._Désolé. Quelqu'un m'était ennuyeux." _I spoke. Madame laughed a bit, looking up finally.

"When is someone not?" She asked, although it was more rhetorical. I plopped down next to Rocky and Deuce, pointedly glaring at them. It took them a full minute to realize that I was beyond pissed at them.

"What?" Rocky hissed in a low voice.

"You left me. With him." I ground out in the lowest whisper.

"So?"

"So! He's a pig! He asked if I wanted to...you know..." I muttered, leaning foward and letting my long ginger hair fall in my face. Hopefully, it would cover up my blushing face. The pair gawked at me.

"King? Really? He hates you thought!" Deuce looked confused.

"I thought so too."

"Well, what did you say?" Rocky leaned forward, squirming in her seat.

"What did you think I said? Yes?"

"Well, just asking. I mean...after you and the Comp, 'do the deed', you could always-,"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." I covered my ears, "God, I think my ears are bleeding. And my brain. And my womb."

"You're womb? What does that have to do with anything?" Rocky laughed. Deuce looked slightly red, embarresed. I didn't get why, though. He and Rocky were at it every weekend. But yet you couldn't say 'intimate' words in front of him. Like womb, sex, or anything else without his face turning the color of my hair. One would think he'd be okay with it by now.

"It's dying at the thought of it. It would rather die than host his children." I scoffed.

"Not without protection, you'd be fine." Rocky shrugged.

"Are you trying to make me kill myself?"

"No. Just saying. I mean- he can't be all that bad. Word would have spread by now." She kept talking, casually, like it was no big deal. I looked at Deuce. He looked nearly purple.

"Do you hear your girlfriend? Make her shut up." I pleaded.

"Uh...Rocky?" He tried timidly, but Rocky kept talking.

"And I hear a rumor he's BIG too, if you get my meaning. Not just tall but his 'mini-me' is quite the impressive little guy as well. Not that I've been with him, I love Deuce to much, but I'm just saying- he has to be bigger that the Comp. It might be a nice aftertaste- see everything, or...feel everything." She paused furrowing her eyebrows.

"Deuce do something!" I whisper yelled, "Please! Kill me now!"

Let's freeze for a second. Reply what you just heard. That sentance before the freezing. Yeah, that one.

I never really got foreshadowing. Until then it was. But did I know then? No; of course not. Only if you're reading a book can you pick these things out. In life, it's so much more difficult. Anything could be foreshadowing. A leaf falling on someone's head. A pebble shaped like a star thrown into a lake. A sentence. So, in life, maybe you come across a thousand foreshadows, but never know. It's not like you think back to that one moment and say 'hmmm, I guess this foreshadowed this' or whatever. No. It just dosen't happen.

But with a story, like the one I tell you know, It's different. A story has a point. It has a beginning, middle, ending, and usually it's a chunk of a bigger story of someone's life. You skip over parts, you don't tell every little detail. No. That would be boring. Much how life is.

Instead, you have a purpose. Everything you read or hear is pointing or leading to somewhere else to another place that eventually leads to the end of the story. This, this foreshadowing, is one of those moments, you see. I wish I had known.

This isn't near the end of my story, if you're wondering. Honesty- it's barley the beginning. We still have a long, emotional journey a head of us. I'm honestly hoping this story has an end, just as much as you do.

Now, back to the conversation going on.

The bell rang, cutting off whatever my friend was about to reply with. Rocky gave a shrug.

"I'm just saying."

"Please, don't."

"Ohhh-kay then."

I groaned, and put my head on the desk. Madame walked to the front, her heels clicking together. I have to say, she was the only teacher in this school with style. In the first year of French, we'd known how to ask for open-toed, suede, diamond incrusted, black high heels (among everything else) but not the places in the classroom. This was my kind of class. It was the only class I wasn't currently failing, despite my absences. I looked up to see her in one of her most _cher _clothing that I knew she owned.

"Last day, my peeps!" She clapped her hands together. If there one thing I'd miss, it was this class. Madame had the funniest vocabulary I'd ever heard. Her phrases made me laugh out loud. We'd made a whole book of 'Madam's Phrases'. I was going to miss it. And things were never boring in this class. From a girl narrowly falling out of the window, to duct taping someone's whole head, to watching movies in French every friday. Yes. I'd miss this.

"I'm going to miss you Madam!" I sniffled. Madam smiled, placing her fingers together.

"I'm going to miss all of you monsters." She smiled, a soft grin. She was a pretty big Lady Gaga fan, which made my admiration for her skyrocket. She was also the only teacher I felt like I'd ever been able to you know, talk to. I could never talk to my mother like that, honestly. She just was like me- not really the listening type or extremely motherly type. But when I needed someone to talk to, Madame Bennett was a pretty safe bet.

We'd already taken our exams. They'd been oral- the only way to do it. It didn't matter as much as we could spell french, as much as it really meant to be able to speak it. It made sense actually. I'd gotten an A. Probably the only A I'd get on my report card. Mother was estatic.

Anyway, so today was really just a sit here and cry about all we were leaving day, so if Rocky, Deuce and I skipped, it wasn't a big deal. I got up and quickly asked her in french if I could use the bathroom.

Madam smiled knowingly at us. "Another half an hour bathroom trip?"

"Yup." I grinned, not even trying to hide the ruse we were using. Madam knew. She knew from the beginning, freshman year. It was when Rocky still sorta-kinda didn't like Deuce like that. It was when she was fighting with him like old people, and a prank war began. There was this thing, with a banana. No- not like that. Back then we weren't THAT perverted. Okay, so we were, but so what? But this banana...it was like their weapon of choice.

It was thrown at each other. It was shoved in backpacks. It was everywhere.

And Rocky had this need to get back at him. So she'd asked me. I was the only one to have a class with him, and it was band. Yes...I took band. Unwillingly. I had to for a grade. I played the flute and whatever for two years. Deuce was a drummer. This class was one where backpacks were left unattended all the time. She wanted me to slip this...thing into his backpack.

The banana was black. I had no idea how long she'd been planning this. She said it was once a whole banana, but now it was reduced down to this shrivled, black thing. It wasn't even squishy anymore. It would have snapped if you'd bent it. And it smelled vile. Revolting. And she wanted me to sneak and put it in his pencil case. I thought, easy enough, right?

But he guarded his backpack for three days like he expected someone to try to put something disgusting in it. Soon, Rocky became annoyed and took matters into her hands. And mine.

Deuce began taking French as semseter later, and this was in the beginning of the year, so he wasn't in the French room at this time. Rocky had told me that I had to sign out and meet her outside two minuets after she did. I was unsure, still getting used to highschool and teachers, and frankly afraid, but did as I was told.

She met me, and held up the banana.

"This is going in his locker." She said.

"Are you just going to shove it through the cracks?" I scoffed.

"Of course not! I'm going to open his locker...with something else." She smirked.

"What? He gave you his locker code? Idiot..." I muttered.

"No...I'm going to get it from the office." I frowned hard at Rocky. I had more to ask, but she turned and left. At the office, she sat me down on a chair.

"I go in alone. Don't want to seem like something's going on." She said and left me there for three minuets. When she came back, she had his locker code.

"How did you get it?" I gaped. I'd been in there often (My locker was rather temperamental as a freshman and jammed all the time. They knew exactly what locker was mine by the end of the year.).

"Well...I just said my locker was jammed. Thank god they didn't look or ask for my name, I just threw his locker number at them. They're sending someone to 'unjam' it and gave me the code. She grinned the most evil smile I'd ever seen from her.

"Cool." I said, still not getting anything.

We found the guy already at his locker, and I froze momentarily.

"Who's locker is this?" He gruffly asked.

"Mine." Rocky lied easily.

"Dosen't seem stuck to me." He narrowed his eyes. Of course; this guy must know when something's up! God, we were gunna be caught! Dang it!

"It just wasn't opening." Rocky looked confused (not really, of course), "Thanks anyway."

"Why are you here?" The guy turned to me.

"I...uh...bathroom and I uh...she asked me to come and help her?" I wasn't one to get flustered to lie like this, but I just couldn't force the smart, cool answer I'd been intending.

"Moral support." The guy grumped, and scoffed, and left. I let out a long sigh.

"That was close." I whispered.

"No it wasn't. He dosen't know a thing!" Rocky insisted, shifting through Deuce's things. She but the banana in plain sight.

"There done. Let's go." I said, tugging on my shirt nevously. Rocky looked at me with confused eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked.

"Look. If I get one more mark on my record, I'll be suspended already." I gnawed my lip.

"We're not done. Why did you think I need you?" She asked and walked to her locker (Three down), and opened it, "First off, predend that's you're locker. In case, you know." She shrugged.

"But..." I began to whine.

"Oh, hush! Those teachers don't know who's locker is whose!" She said, and began digging in her backpack. She lifted out a box. I began to gag.

"What is that smell!" I gasped. Rocky smirked.

"My mom took me to that new perfume store. I got two of every sample they had. Every. Single. One." She said, and waved it. I felt nausous.

"And what do you intend to do with those?" I plugged my nose.

"We are going to shove these into his locker. Everywhere. In books, in his extra clothing, his sport bag, EVERYWHERE! The scent will never leave." She giggled almost gleefully. I raised an eyebrow.

"Those fumes are making you crazy, Blue." I told her.

"I know." She giggled. We almost got caught, and my heart hammered the whole time. We managed to stuff them all in there quickly and effectivly. When we walked through the doors to classroom, half an hour later, no one cared.

It was then we began taking very long 'bathroom trips'. Deuce, by the way, for the rest of the year, smelt like a really bad flower. He never one-upped Rocky for that one.

I think Madam knew around Junior year. She just gave us a knowing smile, and let us go.

We weren't doing that kind of stupid child prank anymore. Was it wrong to say that we were sneaking out of school to smoke? Well, I didn't smoke. Suprisingly. From everything that I did, that was not one of them. It was all Rocky. She got Deuce on it too. I had a grandmother that died that way, and didn't do anymore with them then breath in the smell.

We made it outside with little trouble. I almost cried when I realized this would be the last time I'd be shimmying over the fence. We had a spot in the park that we did it, a little alcove that was a ten minute walk away.

Rocky leaned against Deuce, who had his arm around her.

I couldn't help but look. They were so...happy together. They rarely fought; and Deuce had learned a long time ago that Rocky was always right. 'What's a little pride for a lot of happiness?' he'd once told me. I smiled warmly at the memory. Eighteen, and already head over heels for each other. For everything they did wrong, they did one thing right. Love each other.

I had no doubt after high school, they'd go to the same college, get married, and have adorable little kids. I would be the doting godmother, of course- spoiling them, slipping them candy and tips on how to annoy their mother, and turning their little minds into mini-Cece's.

Me, though? Personally?

I couldn't see myself marrying The Comp. I loved him, but I never expected our relationship to past highschool. I'd stay with him perhaps over the summer, maybe try the long distance thing, but we both knew what lay ahead. That's why tonight, one of our last together (and, in a matter of speaking- our first) had to be not what I was expecting. It had to be better.

What could one say? My mentor through life was Disney movies. It embedded that perfect, magical want deep within me. I wanted to be that princess that looked so gleefully in love. I wanted to feel that spark. I wanted my life to be like that.

Of course, that's not quite possible. I was no princess. My life was no fairy tale. But was it really so wrong to wish that everything could work out, just for once?

We passed an ice-cream shop, and Rocky began digging for money.

"Last day, why not?" She asked. We came here often, during our 'bathroom breaks'. The people MUST know that we were skiving off school, but hey- it was money. They never questioned. We never actually got ice-cream. They had, though, the best frozen yogurt in the world. It was just as yummy. I fished for a five, and ordered my usual. Vanilla with nuts, fruit, and a few sprinkles. It was my guilty pleasure.

We sat at a booth, still an hour or so left of class. It felt like we have all the time in the world.

"Good-bye seat where I dumped my food on Deuce. Good-bye horribly uncomfortable chairs. Good-bye odd painting of a dog and a ballet dancer." Rocky began listing, giggling.

"You're just going to say bye to everything we pass, eh?" Deuce asked, laughing.

"Yup. Weird, huh? To think that this is the last time."

"It came to soon." Deuce whispered, leaning back.

"Not soon enough." I growled.

"No, too soon." Rocky echoed, shrugging, "You have to say- high school was one helluvah roller coaster." She chuckled.

"Roller coasters make you barf, Rocky. And you actually like school." I pointed out, a glob of yogurt dropping to the floor with a splat. All three of us stared at it for a second, although it escaped me why, before contiuning our conversation.

"It's a cliche I had to say." She shrugged. I mumbled, one quarter because I didn't believe her, and the rest because I didn't know what cliche was.

"But we'll be back, so...no good-byes." Deuce leaned foward once again, "Our families are still here. Why wouldn't we be back?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Feels...right." I said, "Good-bye horrible plastic spoons!" I added in my own two cents. I wish I knew that I was really saying good-bye. I wasn't going to be coming back.

"Good-bye yogurt shop." Deuce said, standing, indicating that he felt it time to leave. We got up too, and the lady behind the counter gave a thin smile and wave as we passed. I bet she was thinking how glad she was she'd never see us again. Ah, the joy of small things.

The park we ended up at was deserted. I was greatful, as we snuck to an artistic rock gathering at the fringe of the space. I'd found out sophmore year that if you skirted around the back, and clambered to the top, there was an opening. Once you dropped down, the area that spread out under the rocks was like a fort. I had actually been running away, when I found it. Needed a place to escape. I found this.

Now, it could comfortably fit maybe five full grown people, but you had to sit otherwise you're head would hit the ceiling. Look at it this way, it was about the size of an igloo, and just as chilling. We were convinced that only us four (Me, Dina, Rocky, and Deuce) knew of the whereabouts because there were thick comforters that were still rolled up and in a plastic bag that on one had found. We rolled them out, finding the pillows in their bags too, and sat down.

It was quite dark. But when Deuce brought out his lighter, and lit a cigarette, it was bright again for a second. He handed it to Rocky.

"Want one?" She alwasy asked.

"No thanks." I said, hugging my knees to my chest. I know, odd right? That I was the one that didn't do this? That miss goody-two-shoes did? I didn't want or need to understand the workings of this logic, so I didn't question. I sat my yogurt in near silence. We were never this quiet. Except for today.

"What's the biggest regret you'd have, if you were to die right now? Like a rock fell from the sky and this exact spot?" Rocky suddenly whispered, her voice floating around the pitch black space.

"That I'd die a virgin." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I'm serious, Ce!" Rocky whined, "Really."

"What if I am serious? Everyone else swiped their V-card, while I'm still clinging to mine." I lamented.

"Sometimes I wish I'd save it for when I got married. Made it mean something, you know?" I could see Deuce's outline, and he spoke, no fear of what Rocky's reaction would be. Obviously, they were each other's firsts.

"Me too. Not that it didn't mean something but..." Rocky shrugged, "So...if it dosen't happen tonight-,"

"It's going to happen tonight!" I snapped, a low growl.

"You don't KNOW that." Deuce pointed out, "Anything could happen. I think what's she's going to say was-,"

"No. I do know. It is. End. Of. Story." I grit out. I didn't know I was so persistant on this topic. Maybe it was because it was one more thing Rocky had beat me to. Maybe because The Comp had been the one that had decided tonight. Maybe it was because to day was the first day of the rest of my live. Whatever the childish reason, I wouldn't let anyone tell me otherwise.

"So what's your regret, Deuce?" Rocky whispered.

"I already said." He said slowly, "Same for you?"

"No. I don't regret it. One of the best nights of my life." I saw her smile fondly.

"Too bad we were both too plastered to remember anything." Deuce snickered.

"Okay, so I have a FEELING it was that good of a night." Rocky agreed, "Second time was pretty great too. No, my regret? Nothing, I guess." She said.

"Oh come on! Even if it's stupid, tell all." I pestered.

"Yeah! Don't you wish you'd done one thing that you didn't?" Deuce nudged her.

"Naw. If I died right now, I'd be okay." She said softly. Why couldn't it have been her?

"If that's the case, let's kiss so the last thing you remember is me." I heard some shuffling, and then i was caught awkwardly in the middle of a snog fest. Oh, don't worry. This happened quite often. I usually only let it go on for a minuet or so, but today I let it go on a little longer than usual.

They broke apart their selves though, and we started back. Halfway there, it started to rain. I shriked.

"Oh, god! My make-ups gunna run! Deuce give me your jacket! Oh, no!" I whined, shielidng my face.

"'Fraid of a little rain?" He taunted.

"Deuce this isn't funny! Hand the darn thing over right now!" I grabbed it from his back, quite literally.

"Oh, you're no fun." He pouted. I glared my most evil glare, stomping all the way back to school. I felt akin to a drowned rat. Not fun. I was cussing the gods of the rain. Of unpredictable weather. Of thin male jackets. Of cruddy makeup. I blamed them all.

It was rather obvious where we were when we came back into the room. Madam Bennett just looked at us, with a quirked smile.

"Let me guess." She rested on her elbows, "The pipes in the bathrooms burst."

"Exactly. Horrible, really." I muttered, sitting down with a wet slap.

"Hmm..." Madam just rolled her eyes, "I would punish you, but I figure that it's you're last day. But you didn't get away with it from me."

"Course, Madam." Rocky said. Our small talk ceased into silence. We sat for the last ten minuets of class watching The Devil Wears Prada (a movie we couldn't watch until this year) in French. I loved that movie, but I was wet and annoyed. I wanted this day to be over, so that I could enjoy the rest of my live.

I was a rocket when the bell rang, I ran from the room, angrily clawing my fingers through my hair. It hung limply, and I could just imagine how horrible I looked. I cussed even harder under my breath.

"Um, excuse me? Cece Jones?" A small looking fosh stepped in front of me.

"Get out of my face!" I snarled at her, in no mood for little kids.

"But...I have your pins..." The girl looked nearly ready to cry. I whipped around and snatched them from her hand.

"Get out of my face!" I said, and the girl scrat.

"Woah, godzilla!" Dina punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut it." I gave a feral growl.

"Nice hair." Dina picked up a limp strand of hair. I jerked away.

"One more word, and I swear-," I threatned.

"Chill" Dina held up her hand, "Be happy. Last day! Only like three more classes! And one of those are lunch!" Dina clapped her hands and grinned widely.

"Yeah, well. I'm wet. And my makeup ran, and my hair is horrible, and my clothing are soaked!" I whined.

"Oh, so what? Big deal. Who really cares what you look like on your last day of high school?" Dina crossed her arms, a sharp tone coming through her voice. It was her bitchy voice.

"I do!" I yelled as I entered into english class.

"Cecelia! Be quiet!" My ancient teacher snarked at me, "Both of you, sit down!" He did not make my day better. I hated my english teacher. He was like 100 something years old (I swear) old, and cranky. Nearly senaile. He fell asleep in class, yelled at me for talking when I didn't, and was just plain old loosing it. He had a hate against me (probably because I rarely did work) but he'd told me that he disliked me. In class. He graded people by if they liked them or not.

I sat down in my chair, digging frantically through my bag for a comb I knew I had somewhere. I found it, and began tearing it through my hair, that was already frizzing to horrible heights.

"That look is new." I voice chimed from my left. Oh yes, another reason I hated this class. 'H' was not far from 'J' in lettering. My english teacher never bothered to put us anywhere different than our alphabetical order (probably because he'd forget the few names he knew). Somehow though, he got me stuck between the two people I currently hated the most. Gunther and Tinka.

"You like? All the rage." I said in a sickining sweet voice, turning to the blond female.

"Excuse my french, but you look like a wet llama." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Just the newest style." I put on a big smile and turned around, my anger rising.

"Did you even bother to brush that mane of yours this morning. Or did you think that it would not matter what you look like today. I thought you of all people should know that everyday is a show to our followers. Look what you are showing them!" She threw out her hands.

"I got caught in rain, okay? I do care- why do think I'm brushing it right now?" I resisted the urge to strangle her little neck.

"Not good enough." She sniffed, "It looks horrible." I was about to chew her out when her twin plopped down on my other side.

"Interesting hair since I last saw you." He commented.

"Not. Another. Word." I growled with each swipe of my brush through my hair.

"Someone's a beyotch today." Tinka whispered, as if I couldn't hear her. For everything that our teacher couldn't hear, he could hear swear words like we were yelling them. We had to refrain from 'that foul, disgusting, and unworthy language' in his classroom.

"I can hear you." I said in a deadpanned voice.

"I know." Gunther leaned back on his chair, hitting the next row of desks. He lifted his feet onto the table, crossing them. His arms fell crossed on his lap.

"Excuse me?" I tried again.

"Such vulgar acts for a queen." Tinka glared at me, "Perhaps I should step up at the ceremony tonight...not with Cece walking around like-," I began to cut in, but Gunther shook his head.

"Only room in our family for one royal, and Cece is just playing around." Gunther said, "Right, Cece?" I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of thanking him. Like I couldn't take care of myself.

"Whatever." I waved my hand, and waited for class to begin. The test was incredibly hard. I heard Gunther and Tinka whispering answers behind my back. I didn't know how our teacher didn't hear that. There was questions on the test about stories we never read, but he insisted we had. Needles to say, I undoubtably failed that test. Oh well.

Tinka had to leave early for a doctor's appointment (Thank god) and our teacher nearly didn't let her go. I praised the lord she was gone. If only Gunther would vanish as well.

We had ten minuets at the end to chat.

"So, tilki?" Gunter said causally. Gunther had called me 'tilki' since I could remember. I had no idea what it meant, I just knew it was from some odd language of his and that he only called me that. I long ago stopped objecting to it, and just ignored it.

"What?"

"So...I am hosting the party tonight." He said.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, good. You heard about it." He seemed reassured.

"How dis-informed do you think I am?" I hissed, "And besides- I have to be there. It's the Ceremony place." I said.

"So you are coming, good."

"Gunther. You are not making any sense. Not that you usually do, but today you're just acting weird. Get over whatever it is." I said. He looked right at me.

"I wish I could." He said. I found his words weird, but bit my tounge from speaking it. He raised a hand to my face. My heart beat. Just before he could touch my cheek, I slapped his hand away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I roared. Gunther's whole demeanor changed. He raised an eyebrow, his impossible mask resealing.

"You have a little something, right there." He smirked and put his phone in front of my face as a mirror. Long, drippy faded black mascara lines ran down my face. I sat through the whole class with this on? No!

"Why didn't either of you blonde barbies say anything?" I demanded, "Tinka could have said something!" I quickly began wiping it from my face, licking my fingers.

"Oh, do not fret. You look the same wether it's running or not. Same perment mask." He taunted.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'If you don't have something nice to say- don't say anything?'" I demanded as I dabbed under my eyes with a kleenx.

"Then you would be mute, would you not?" He fired back.

"You're impossible!" I huffed, too angry to battle this with him.

"Thank you."

"URRGG!" I groaned. Someone in the front of the class squealed happily.

"Pins!" They were handed out quickly, and I got three more. I looked at them. One was from The Comp. It was a...a football. Gee, how loving. One was from an annoying junior boy that had a crush on me, and the last was a no name. As I pinned the Comp's with the others and began picking at the packing from the junior, I felt Gunther's eyes on me.

"What?"

"Just wondering who in their right mind would send you a pin." He bit out, peering at the two still wrapped ones on my desk.

"Excuse me? Look at all these. Bam!" I puffed out my chest, grinning proudly.

"How do we know that you didn't buy those yourself?" He asked, "That one's a no name." He pointed to a beautifuly wrapped one.

"Eh? And how many do you have so far?" I asked.

"Twenty." He shrugged like twenty wasn't a bit amount at all. I was four short of his.

"Oh, and how do you know we didn't buy those for yourselves? Or are they from all your sluts?" I hissed. He leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, when you got it- you got it." He assured my second accusation. The bell rang, and I began gathering my things quickly.

I brushed past Gunther, but he stopped me.

"Party starts at five for you." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." I wrenched my arm from his hand and burst into the hallway. I felt his eyes still on me. I pinned the one from the junior onto my chest- a cupid (yuck- from him? No way) and began unwrapping the no name. I knew it was a one-of-a kind just from looking at it. It was a fox and a dolphin dancing and twisting in each other, with a blue heart behind it.

Maybe this was from The Comp. I bet he paid a ton of money for this, and he bought me two. We'd talked about doing that. Yes. And this was supposed to be a surprise. I had the best boyfriend in the world. I couldn't wait until lunch to tell him how much I loved it.

**Wow! This was long! Like 5,000 words over what I usually type for you all! Maybe it's because I was so greatful for all the reviews I got. I got that many every chapter, I'd be the happiest girl on fanfiction! So...yes, review again! It made me smile! I love you guys :) **

**A few notes. First off, some of the stories in here are from real stuff that happened to school or based off of real people. Like...my math teacher was after my teacher last year. Here, basically everything in french was the truth. From the teacher's personality, to someone taping their head during class, to everything, to me and my friend putting the banana and perfume in a guys locker. That was the best. I thought it would work nicely here.**

**In english, I did have a teacher like that that was old and fell asleep, and graded on wether he liked you or not (he liked me but hated my bff), and put questions on the final about stories we didn't read. Ah. Highschool. **

**And by the way, if anyone can guess the signifigance between the fox, dolphin, and _tilki _you get an e-cookie :) And e-hugs! Haha...**

**Now onto the reviews:**

**Man-Suz-She: I'm Team Gunther as well, so don't worry there will be a ton more in future chapters. I hoped this one pleased you!**

**Zeravlastar- That's the point! You'll be guessing until the last chapter! Mwahaha, yes I'm evil, quite evil. I'm not sure what you mean exacty by action, but I hope this chapter pleased you because there's a lot of 'action' (Not the lemony stuff, I don't write that- if that's whatcha mean) but just general...meetings...between the two**

**Sky Sailor: I don't know! Was there? I didn't intend to, but I just watched the movie so maybe sub-unkowingly or whatever? What did you think it was?**

**FlowerChild1354- Well, because I'm also on vaction, I wake up to write it! I hope that you like how long this is because I haven't updated in a bit or so...thank you for being so dedicated, by the way.**

**Cody Kenton- YES! TEAM GUNTHER! like the penname, by the way :)**

**I Don't Have An Account- Thank you! I try to make it amazing!**

**SRKPCFan07- I really wanted a more serious, one of the first better fanfictions in SIU section, so I'm glad I'm bring that story there. I obviously love G&C together, and I hope by the end of the series, they're together.**

**Iheartmarymmouser- I'm glad that you read this story, even if it's not your usual choice. I might do a spin off of Rocky/Deuce, like on one-shot, but it's easiet for me to write Cece/Gunther. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep em coming!  
>~**Frosty**~ <strong>


	6. Day One, Part Five

**Day One, Part Five**

"What time is it?" Dina wiggled her fingers and grinned at her two best friends. I stayed quiet, and Rocky grinned sweetly.

"The only class that Cece can actually pass?" She asked with overbearing faux innocence.

"Haha, real funny." I bit back at her.

"Oh, wipe that frown off your face. C'mon. You're dry now." Dina pouted, looking at her pleadingly.

"Yeah, Cece." Rocky agreed, swinging her arm around mine, "You get to see The Comp. First time today, eh? That should cheer you up." This thought did, in fact, and I was rather bored with being a bitch. I smiled, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry guys. I dunno what was wrong with me." I apologized, because friends apologized for things like that.

"No matter. You're better now." Rocky said.

"There should be a rule." Dina said suddenly, "That on the night of losing 'it', or the day, you shouldn't see that one that will take it. You know, like a groom can't see his bride on a wedding day."

"What would that accomplish." Rocky shook her head, "Most of the times, it just 'happens'. Planning is irrelevent. In fact, Cece is going against the norm by deciding this kind of thing." She waved a hand toward me.

"Yeah! I need to thank him for my fab pin." I proudly jut out my chest, pointing to the fox and dolphin one.

"Hey! That's cute- look, it even says 'King and Queen' under it." She pointed.

"Aww, I never knew The Comp was so sweet." Rocky smiled, "That's really thoughtful."

"I bet he had help from Deuce." Dina leered.

"Yeah, your man's a big marshmallow. He's the most romantic guy I've ever met. I luv Frankie- but he has the emotional range of a teaspoon, and is as 'complicated' as a hot dog bun." I scoffed.

"Hot dog buns can be complicating." Dina muttered, turning red.

"Oh yeah! Remember that one time that she couldn't get it open and ended up skewing the hot dog through it?" Rocky gave a snort of laughter, and Dina blushed harder.

"Well, that's because it wasn't a hot dog bun. I was just an oddly shapened bread roll." I smirked.

Dina's eyes widen, "What? Really? I knew it tasted rather sweet for a hot dog bun." She said with a little bell of laughter.

The lunch time was an hour and a half. On any usual day, it was open campus. But today, it was required to stay in the school. Actually, I would sorta miss the lunches here. Okay, so the hamburgers smelled awful, the salads were puny, and nothing much else was great- but I had a lot of great times in the lunch area.

"We're going all out, today!" Rocky waved a twenty dollar bill in my face.

"Everything good?" Dina flashed hers as well, "You brought yours- right, Cece?" I gave a sly grin and pulled out three tens.

"Thought it worth to take an extra ten from Flynn. Not that he buys anything useful with it. And this is food- we need it to survive." Rocky and Dina dissolved into full blown laughs.

"You've never been more right!" Dina slapped me on my back, and I nearly doubled over. Dina had grown into a lean, but muscular girl that was strong enough to knock people off their feet. Including a shrimp like me.

I got into the long line, and picked up quiet mutterings of people exchanging grumblings of the exams. A warm body pressed against her back, and brawny hands slipped over her eyes. A warm breath smelling of grape big-league chewing gum and smoke was on her neck.

"Guess who?"

"I don't know, hmm..." I played along, "Bertie Grimm?"

The Comp stepped back, disgusted. "That nerd who I put in the dumpster freshman year? Why would you be thinking of him?" He asked, obviously not picking up on my joking.

"Oh, relax. I knew it was my wonderful boyfriend." I assured him, patting his chest.

"Oh. Yeah, I did too." He shrugged, popping his gum as he spoke with his long accent. What was with these accents? Why didn't I have one? It was obviously working for The Comp and Gunther (ew...). I needed one. Maybe I could pick up some awesome one over the summer.

"So did you get my pin?" The Comp asked as he put his arm around my shoulder, dragging me close as we meandered through the lunch line.

"Course! I love it! You're so thoughtful!" I gushed, "See? I'm wearing it around proudly." I pointed to it. The Comp looked confused for a second, then a he smiled a chesire cat smile- the closet he's ever come to a real smile.

"Oh yeah. Too me HOURS to figure out what to get you. Wanted it to be different." He said.

"Well you actually managed." I poked his chest, "I feel bad I didn't get you one that's just as wonderful." I pouted.

"Naw it's fine. Your gift to me tonight will make up." He dropped his voice to a low murmur, making my whole body tingle.

"Shh...not here." I blushed red, biting my lip.

"I hope your'e not as shy tonight." I chuckled, and started picking through the lunch options.

"Frankie!" I used his full name, my heart now pounding from my chest.

"What? You shouldn't be ashamed of this kind of stuff. If you are, then you're in for a rough night." He said seriously.

"You'd stop if I told you to, wouldn't you?" I whispered quietly, and he just threw me a helpless look.

"You promised tonight we'd do it! I've been denied for a year now- c'mon Cece." He hissed angrily.

"No! I don't mean that I want to back out...I was just asking. Hypothetically." I twirled a strand of hair around my finger.

"Oh. That's good." He said, "So? How are exams going?" He asked.

"Pretty well. Well, except one class I didn't study for AT ALL!" I said.

"History?"

"Hmm.." I only grumbled, "Had to cheat...it was rough. But I think I managed." I said proudly.

"I had to cheat on them all." He picked up a plate of noodles, glancing at the price.

"Say that louder, I don't think China heard." Rocky said sarcastically as she passed. Luckily, none of the teachers or staff had heard.

"Yeah! You don't want to have to repeat this year AGAIN?" I said, "You should be more careful of what you say." He smirked.

"I never knew you cared." He said in a silky voice.

"Of course." I turned a confused eye to him, "You care about me too, right?"

"Sure." He replied like he was agreeing about the weather, or something small like that. He must have seen my crestfallen face, because he coughed.

"Uh...the gang is looking for me. I gotta go." He said, and shoved a muffin down his sleeves, and a doughnut, and walked away without paying. I knew the Comp wasn't good at emotions or confrontations- but I had at least hoped a little answer. Or a little reassurance that what I was doing tonight was good. Maybe he was waiting to tell me. Yes. This made me feel much better.

I got a doughnut, a muffin, an order of cheese curds (the best in the world- by the way), a tall cup of Dr. Pepper, and a salad and paid for my food. Dina, Deuce and Rocky were already sitting down. The Comp wasn't sitting with us today- he was with his 'gang'. He never really sat with me, but whatever. I didn't care. We had more important things to think about right now. The Seinor Bang.

"And it will go off at 11 exactly and- oh, hey Cece!' Deuce had been explaining but waved to me when I sat. I sat in my usual place between the girls.

"Why don't we fill Cece in on what you've already told us." Dina suggested, shoving a chocolate doughnut into her mouth. On any other day, we'd all be worried about gaining weight. But studying for finals made you loose alot, so this was how you rebalanced yourself.

"Yeah. Sure. I wasn't far anyway." Deuce cleared his throat.

"Okay. So- we have fireworks. Me and Ty bought more than you'd see on the Fourth of July. Like I mean, we have warehouses FULL of them! It's going to be awesome. And one of Ty's college buddies- they have a way to make them say stuff. Like anything you want. And you came in when I saying we shoot them off at 11. A quarter of these fireworks will shoot off a letter into the sky. You have to string and rearrange them all together, and you'll get a destination to go to egg some teachers- that's where the prank part comes in. In a quarter of them, will be teacher's phone numbers- we totally hacked the system to find these! And you know, people can do whatever with them. In another quarter will be slips of paper that will give you instructions. We've hidden thigns from the school around the whole neighborhood- or Ty and I will tonight. Anyway, it's like a scavenger hunt. But the best will be papers from the last quarter that get you into the decisions for the crownings, as you know that happens at 1 am tomorrow morning. Something never done before- as you know- Kings and Queens only."

"That sounds amazing!" I cried, "But...where does the real prank or whatever come in?"

"Well this is just the first day!" Deuce sounded almost offended.

"So you have something great planned?" I questioned.

"Well...no. I mean, I thought that Dina would be the best to come up with that. I just planned this. C'mon! It will be so much fun!" Deuce threw his hands out.

"Does Gunther know about this? It is at his house?" Rocky questioned.

"Tinka does...loosely." Deuce skirted around her question.

"So...he dosen't know."

"What's wrong with a little surprise?" Deuce whispered fearfully, wincing at Rocky's flaming eyes. She snorted.

"I'm not going to say anything. I'm just going to watch this blow up in your face." She sat back.

"With popcorn!" I added with a bright grin.

"It's wonderful to know I have all of your support." Deuce muttered sarcastically.

"Awe don't be like that. I believe in you." Dina patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Dina." Deuce sighed.

"Well, we have enough to worry about tonight- so I'll leave it to you." I pointed my 5 cent fork at him.

"Speaking of which, I have our scheduals for tonight." Rocky pulled a small pile of perfectly perfect excel sheets from her bag. Yes, we had plans like this. That's how important tonight was. There was always the planner. Everyone had a job. And a Nickname, that kinda sounded like code names. It was the law of the Kings and Queens.

Rocky was the planner and organizer (The only one of us six), and was called Bluebird. The Comp had connections, and was called Hot Dog. Dina had endless money and was called Bucky. Gunther could get any girl (and most guys) to do his bidding (We called him the puppeteer...or King most commonly). Deuce had every album and music needs that we had (music was a BIIIIIIG part of us and our year) was was called SkullCandy. Me? Well, I was the overseer of everything...really. I just made sure everyone and everthing was ship shape. This meant a lot of long nights, and problem solving, but whatever. The perks were worth it. That's what I was called Queen.

I looked over my sheet. Here's what it read...

_**Crowning Party/Night**_

_**1800-1900 hours: Arrival at King's House**_

_**1900-2200 hours: free party time. Note: look for all secret canditates and award recievers. Report findings to Queen.**_

_**2200-2300 hours: Secret Choosing Circle. Destination to be passed onto by King.**_

_**2300- 1000 hours: Free party time**_

_**1000 hours: Cerememony**_

There was a lot of other gunk on pages to comp. Sidenotes, footnotes, things scrawled in margins, things to remember...but this was the just of it. Easy enough, right? Gee. I wish.

"All these 'hours' are confusing." I whined.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Rocky laughed as she stuffed her remaining thick papers into her bag.

"Wonder who will get to sit in on the Choosing Circle." Dina commented.

"Hopefully it's someone worth while." I murmured, shooting a glance at Deuce. He held up his hands helplessly.

"Hey! I won't be able to control where the papers land!" He said, "That's the greatness about it!"

"You and you're 'everyone should be fair' motto." I grimanced.

"You know I had to claw my way harder than most. Only reason I was elected was because I started dating you. I know how the people feel." He said, and I could tell he really meant it.

"Amazing speech. Write a book about it." Dina drawled.

"You were always a shoe in. They had their eye on you during eight grade. You," He waved a fork with a slimy noodle on it, "Don't know a thing about what it's like to be low-life scum."

"Your always so dramatic. Low-life scum?"

"I live in a dump. I dance on the streets for money. My clothes are hand-me-downs. I work two jobs..." He began listing.

"So your life isn't wonderful, so what?" I tore a small bit from my muffin, crumbling it between my fingers, "My life isn't great either. Do you see my complaining?" I asked.

"Yes." Three people replied automatically. I frowned.

"Did you hear about Clarissa?" Dina asked absently, steering away.

"Yeah." Rocky seemed unusally calm about this.

"She's in the hospital, dying." I said uneasily.

"Uh-huh." Rocky shrugged.

"Elle was accusing you. Said it was your fault." I prompted.

"So. What. Why should we care? She's a sub-zero anyway." This was so out of line for Rocky even, that the whole table- and the tables around us fell silent.

"Because...she was cool in eight grade. She was hanging around with The Comp." I reminded softly.

"And they kissed." It was like she was trying to make my blood boil, "People change. Now she's a good-two shoes, annoying, know it all freak." There was something more than just 'not-caring' behind her tone. I couldn't pick it up though. Her voice was shaking, and she looked almost furious.

"But-,"

"She should have been her earlier. Then she wouldn't be in this mess. She was weak anyway, always knew she'd fall. I don't understand why any of you give a frickin rat's ass about her. You don't know her at all!" She slammed her fork down, picking up her bag in a huff.

"And you do?" Deuce called as she left. She tensed, almost turned, but then shook her shelf and left the dead silent commons.

Classes went by. Nothing important at all happened. Nothing worth retelling, at least. It was during the last class that it seemed everything just bubbled over the top, and went out with a bang. It was Art Apreciation.

I sucked at art- remember?

This class was basically where you looked at pictures and learned about who painted them, the styles, and all that other stuff without actually having to paint or draw or do anything else. It was pretty easy. The exam though, was grueling. I was nearly wetting myself trying to finish it. Five pages. With half an hour left; I was on page two.

The loudspeakers crackled, and we all looked up in question. They would never make announcements this soon, unless it was important.

"I'm very sorry to announce something..." The principal sounded sad, tired, and older than his years, "One of our own passed away not even an hour ago. Clarrissa Hills was mugged and shot early this morning, and her wounds were not found early enough. Let us all take a moment of silence in her honor. A memorial service will be held two days from now, for anyone who wishes to attend. That will be all." Then, the silence, contiuned.

No one spoke; no one moved. Even I sat there with shock. Utter shock. There was a pull, though. Something stronger than just sadness. I felt like something had shifted in the universe, something had set itself right. Like she had been a glitch in the system, or the rock disturbing the stream- and it had been erased. As wrong as that sounded. I really hoped I was just imagining it. Because in the back of my mind, a tiny whisper, it murmured to me. So quietly, but it sounded like Clarissa's voice.

_You're next. _

And the more I thought about her death, the stronger a morbid connection I felt. Maybe it was because my best friend (1/2 of them, at least) sorta-kinda-not-really caused her death. Or maybe it was because I felt guilty-goddarn guilty- and for the life of me, I didn't know why. Why should I- Queen- care that she died. I didn't know her. Rocky was right. I didn't, and I never would- or so I thought. But, still. I felt like I was the one that personally shot her in the chest. That hid her body. That 'forgot' to call 911. That took that parking spot.

What was wrong with me?

Class contiuned. Of course, all quiet whisperes had ceased and there was a dark cloud over our whole school. Deaths happened, students died. Usually to drunkies, or to kids that didn't think they'd get anywhere in life, or people that thought they could cheat the system. People barley anyone cared about. Nice, down to earth, girls like her- girls that have a golden 'jump to the front' ticket to heaven don't die. I learned long ago, that the phrase- 'only the good die young' was false. There was this girl, a junior when I was an eight grader. I hated her. With every bone in my body. And she died in a freak accident on a collapsing bridge in the summer. She couldn't have been in that number 'the good' that it was referring to.

But she...she couldn't die! She didn't deserve to. She was too good. She would have gone to college, and made millions. She would have gone somewhere.

But she had to go and die.

I was almost angry. I was barley good. I might grow up to something non-extraordinary, and just get by. I'd marry someone that had once been a big-shot or something, with a kid or two. I would grow old and die a normal death. She could have made something of herself. She could have used her life! And it was taken away.

I wondered what Rocky was feeling right now. Did she feel bad, about what she'd said? Did she wish she could take it back? She was just gone...it was going to be odd, not seeing Clarissa's white blond hair shaking as she walked around. Without her wide green eyes blinking behind horn-rimed glasses. That she would never be seen again. That she was...was...

It was only when I looked down and saw my paper was wet did I realize tears were rolling down my cheeks. With my fingers, I carefully wiped them away, and looked around hesitantly. I was glad to see some other kids sniffing and staring blankly down at their papers. Class rung, and I was in the middle of the third page. I had been too busy thinking. The teacher saw me, and half smiled.

"Third page? I think we'll figure something out." She said with understanding. I gave a grim smile and left. There should have been cheering and yelling. There was; from the younger classes. But all the seniors were un-naturally silent for a class that was done with highschool.

We were all mourning for a life that should be here with us.

**Sorry for the wait! Life has been CRAAAAZY! Hahah...my parents are getting ready to leave for africa, work has been long, and summer gym is exausting. Luckily now I think i'll have a bit more time.**

**Sorry it was so short also, and it ended on such a sad note. But it's majorly important, so whatever. And I know Gunther wasn't really in this chapter, but the story isn't Cece/Gunther as much as it is about Cece and her self realization. He'll be in the next chapter-for sure! The biiiiig party. This chapter will be the longest of ANY other chapter in here, I think. So, if it's two weeks or so until I update, that's why! I hope you'll like that one...it's BIIIIIG. So yes, Clarissa is dead. Sad.**

**Anyway, for the next chapter I need random characters. Send them into me. They'll just be talked about, but will appear throught the story a bit. Here's what I need to know...**

**Name (First and Last):**

**Looks (hair, eyes, figure, height, weight, EVERYTHING!):**

**Personality: **

**Grade (9th-12th): **

**Anything that I need to know about them?:**

**You can send me as MANY as you want. I'll have it open for a few chapters, for all those little people I need here and there.**

**Uh...whatelse? Oh! The Comp appeared! I really like his character! Haha...he's fun to write- kinda a slimeball eh? **

**I think that's it...onto the reviews...**

**Cody Kenton- Yes. Yes he is. But that's what makes him so sexy :)**

**zeravlastar- well, just making sure, haha! I will really try to update as frequently as I have been**

**FlowerChild1354- Yup! He's so irrisitable when he's like that! I hope that you come home from vacation and you'll be pleased to see you didn't have to wait for this chapter.**

**I Don't Have An Account- I wouldn't say he's being 'sweet'...not yet, at least.**

**xXGoldie12Xx- I'm glad you love it. I love it too :) And you'll just have to find oooouuut. *evil grin and manical giggle***

**AnimeRoxx- Will do.**

**DivineToWord- It's really great with this fresh new TV show. The characters aren't defined, and anyone can change in four years. They provide a little bit of a skeleton, but I mold the characters from there. **

**SarcasamIsMyBestFriend- Sarcasam is my best friend too! And, I really do like them as a couple. I hope this does enlighten people of their wonderful being and brilliance. And like I said, the French stuff actually happened in my class. I write from real experiences. Well, some...**

**Until next time...**

**Frosty!**


	7. Day One, Part Six

**MWAHAHHAA YESSSSS I UPDATED :) I know it's been like...four months, but I am NOT abandoning this story! I hope ya'll will still read it...**

**It's really long. Hope that makes up for it. This one, by far, was the most fun for me to write. I think you'll see why :) **

**Day One, Part Six**

"You look ah-mazing." I assured Dina, who tugged at the extremely short dress. We all dressed up for the occasion of this, albeit in the shortest clothing we could find. Dina was usually the one pushing us, but tonight- she was having doubts. Her dress was barley reached her thumb. It was bright red, and slit down the front in a long v-neck. It complimented her olive skin perfectly, her eyes smoky.

"Yeah. You're stunning. Tonight is your night. You're wild, free, single- you hold the world in your fingers." Rocky nudged her shoulder. Rocky was dressed in a stunning yellow dress- strapless. Her long high-heels added to her already towering height, and she had little flowers in her hair.

I myself was dressed in a sexy blue dress, and the highest heels I could find. The seniors always treated tonight like a wedding, a president's ball, or graduation. Tonight was held higher than any of those though, to everyone out there. To me, I finally understood why.

"Are you sure?" Dina gnawed on her lip, looking at us. Rocky half-gasped, and grasped the edge of the steering wheel, gritting her teeth.

"There was a tree there Dina." She said offhandedly, but I could see the worry bubbling at the idea of Dina trashing her car, "And yes. We're sure."

"'Cause Luke said-,"

"Luke is a pig. He plays girls like a guitar, and drinks like an Irish man. Luke is not worth anyone's word." I said with disgust.

"HIs party brought my love and I together, though." Rocky pointed out.

"His party. Not him, that would be..." I frowned, grunting.

"Disgusting. Wrong. A bad image in my mind?" Dina supplied.

"Yeah. That! And I heard that he liked you at the time, so that's why he even had the whole party." I poked Rocky's arm, smirking. I had to lean foward because Dina was practicing her driving, so Rocky called shot gun. I was stuck in the back.

"Ew." She sniffed.

"Exactly!" I laughed.

"Where do I turn? This is out in the middle of nowhere." Dina muttered the last comment more to herself.

"Your house is in the middle of nowhere. Big houses like that need space." I shrugged.

"Yes, but King's house is really far away- you have to say. To think they drive this far every morning. Do you know how early they'd have to get up?" Rocky shuddered. I was actually, on good days, an early riser. Rocky would sleep all day and all night, and usually barley dragged herself from bed in the mornings.

"They never seem affected." Dina shrugged, "Perhaps they stay with someone during the week."

"That seems like a lot of work just to go to school there. I don't understand- I saw a tiny highschool like fifteen minuets back." Rocky pressed on.

"Yeah, so? Our highschool is pretty beast." I scoffed.

"You're just saying that because you were elected for that secret hall of fame whatever." Dina looked back at me, narrowly missing a dumpster. Rocky looked pale.

Dina was a horrible driver. Being rich, she had someone driver her everywhere. So, it was only when she got accepted to college that she figured she needed to know how to drive. I always feared for my very life when I was in the car with her. I mean, she was HORRIBLE! I could at least obey traffic laws! She ran red lights, made sharp turns, did illegal U turns, and parked in places you weren't supposed to park. Somehow though, so always managed to convince Rocky to let her practice in Rocky's tank of a car.

Rocky looked about ready to barf. She treated this car like her baby, and Dina always managed to scratch it whenever she was behind the wheel. My car was a piece of crap, but I'd never let Dina anywhere near it. I wondered what part of Rocky could find this at all smart? We already had to pay some guy money for his demolished mail box.

"Watch the road, Bucky..." Rocky was gnawing on her newly painted nails. I swatted her hand.

"Geeze! I just did those!" I pointed a finger at her. Rocky gave me a 'do you see what she's doing to my car?' sorta look. I scoffed, wasn't my fault.

"So...who are you thinking as choosing for the freshman kings and queens?" Dina asked casually. Let me explain this to you. The senior class chooses people from the freshman class to be eventual leaders. So the kings and queens of next year would have been picked three years ago. We were picked as freshman four years ago. It kinda gives these kids a choice- or something to look and work to. They need to step up and prove themselves the two years before, and then we're supposed to come back and get feedback. If they'd failed in being a adequet leader, or one had left, then we needed to repick. Tonight, the kings and queens of next year and the newbie kings and queens would both be chosen.

See? When you get that high up, your duties extend past highschool. Of course, some don't come back. But usually you do. It's kinda interesting to see what these scrawny frosh had grown into.

If my memory serve correct, that would be Ty's class that would be coming back. Ty wasn't a king. He wasn't exactly...popular. He pretended he was (Trust me, I knew only too well) but in fact he was kinda the low down, bottom rung, type of poser. No offence to Rocky, 'course (Although all my offence to Tinka...last I heard Ty was thinking about tying the knot. Ew.)

"I don't know." I shrugged, "There's that girl...brown hair? Blue eyes? Fox-like face?" I said, squinting, "I like her!" I said

"Uh...Elizabeth Archibald? She's kinda nerdy...are you sure?" Dina coughed.

"Have you ever seen her party? Plus she can hold alchohal like no one else! That's a good point for a queen." I said.

"I personally think that Orion Prewett would be great."

"He's kinda...gay? Isn't he?" Rocky frowned.

"No! He just knows fashion. He assured me he's straight...and demonstrated." She smirked.

"A freshman? When did this happen?" I squaked, hitting the seat in front of me.

"Eh...over this summer. His house is a few down from mine. He's rich like me." She smiled.

"And how was it? You cougar!" Rocky teased.

"He know what he's doing, that's for sure." Dina said, shrugging, "Not my worst, not my best. But anyway, he's nice enough- and evil enough. Said I'd put him in for a King."

"And you Rocky? Whose gunna be you're choice?" I asked.

"Deuce has his eyes on who he thinks will be his 'music child'. Someone like him. The kid's name is Citrine Noir."

"That's an interesting name." I said, "Wait...is that the weird kid with navy hair and yellow contacts?"

"Yeah." Rocky said, and shrugged, "I mean...he's a bit odd but if you've ever heard his singing voice...oh, god." She breathed a flutterly sigh.

"Am I the only one not falling over a freshman here?" I demanded, "This is stupid."

"Oh, I'm just thinking about his hands. He plays the guitar. The girl he ends up with be lucky indeed." She laughed.

"I really think I"m the only one sane." I muttered to myself, "And THAT'S saying something." I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest. In that moment, I noted one of my favorite bracelets was missing from my arm. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen it for awhile. I started to panic. I put my head between the seats.

"Have you seen my bracelet, Bluebird?" I whispered frantically, as I began patting myself down.

"Uh...what does it look like?"

"You know, round, silverish, sparkly?" I tried to elaborate. Rocky looked at me with slightly annoyed eyes.

"Yeah, I think I saw that next to that ambiguous vague thing by the nondescript place." She answered back with a sarcastic laugh.

"Rocks! Be serious...it's the one my dad gave me before he left and I never saw him again!" I said, "My real dad!"

"I dunno. I actuallly haven't seen it on you since before school. Sorry." She patted my shoulder. I frowned, feeling tears prickle on the edge of my vision.

"No...it's fine. I mean, I can always get another, right?" I whispered thickly.

"Sure. 'Course you can." Rocky repeated, although we both knew I couldn't. Where did I leave that thing?

"Turn here?" Dina nodded to a thick looking woody patch.

"Uh..." Rocky scrolled on her phone, "Yep. That would be the place."

"Not long on now." Dina bounced a bit in her seat.

"Are you sure this is the right place? It looks really dark for this amazing party?" I questioned, looking among the black, forbidding trees, "Maybe he gave us the wrong address. Like on purpose?" I asked.

"Really? You honestly think he'd do that? Why in the world would he do that?" Rocky demanded.

"He hates me. There's one reason." I said.

"Oh, he dosen't hate you. In fact he-," Rocky cut off and pointed a head, "Look! Look!" She squealed. And we were bathed in a bright white light. Dina slammed on the brakes and we skid to a stop. Slowly, we opened our eyes. The house- which was more like a manor than a house- was coated in white lights. Miles and miles of feild lay beyond it. Every tree looked like white lights had rained from the sky and fallen into the branches.

Millions of cars were in a cemi-circle around the grand house, with people lingering among the bushes. There were flowers, and foliage, and little places set up for people to sit.

It was an awe-filled sight to behold.

"Look! There's out parking spot." There was a spot reserved for kings and queens, and we slid into the spot where we saw Deuce and Ty getting from the car. Rocky got out of the car, slamming the door shut. With her purse, she whacked her brother forcefully on the arm with fire on in her eyes. Then she looked at Deuce and gave him the same treatment.

"I cannot believe that you didn't tell me about this madness!" She pointed to the backseat of the car, where the fireworks were tucked away safely.

"Sorry! It was a surprise!" Ty looked down ashamed, while Deuce cowered in fear.

"We were gunna tell you, but..." Deuce muttered.

"But what?"

"Nothing." He said quickly, "You look amazing, by the way. The most beautiful you've ever looked!" he said, running a hand over her waist.

"You're pathetic." SHe muttered.

"It's working, isn't it?" He smirked, adjusting his loose tie. He was wearing a graphic tee with a loose white tie around his neck. Ty wore a button down shirt and a hat, like usual.

"Couldn't you find a nicer shirt?" I asked, "This is a formal party. Granted, what we do isn't formal, but still."

"But then I wouldn't be me, now would I?" He asked, "You do NOT know how long it took her to convince me to even wear a tie!" He whined.

"Oh, boo-hoo." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shall we go in?" Dina asked, throwing the keys in the air, and she dropped, them, "Oops." Rocky hit her forehead. As she bent down, someone cat-called as her dress rode up her body. She wined at the boys, a mob of sophmores, and spanked her butt.

"You are so bad." Ty said with a laugh, "When did this happen?" Dina just shrugged. It was then that a flying blop of pink attacked Ty, knocking into Rocky's car.

"Careful!" She stompted her foot.

"You are here! I cannot believe this! This is amazing!" Tinka squealed, hugging Ty tightly. Behind me, Dina made a barfing noise. I high-fived her, while Rocky shot us a pointed look. Deuce was carefully unloading the fireworks.

"Where do you think would be best to place these?" He detached Tinka from her boyfriend, and nodded to the explosives.

"Oh, yes. That." Her eyes widened as she gazed over them, "Uhm...you two can follow me. Cece- my twin is looking for you."

"Me? Why me?" I snorted.

"I do not know." She shrugged, and led the boys and the pile of fireworks away.

"Whatever...come on. I bet he's looking for us all. We must be needed." Dina looped her arms around the both of us, and together we strut into the party. People were dressed up and already dancing. Gunther was in the middle of the room, sharing saliva with a skinny red-head. I noted that a large margin of his prey were red or auburn headed. She was throwing herself on him...a...freshman? I honestly didn't care.

"Hey king!" Rocky waved at him as we approached, and he broke away. The red-head groaned as he pulled away, and glomped herself on him. He raised an eyebrow, looking us over like we were his dinner choices. His gaze lingered on mine longer than needed, and smirked.

"I was looking for you." He said simply.

"In her mouth?" Dina challenged, and the girl blushed hard. Gunther, as always, didn't even pale or color at the comment.

"It is six-thirty. I thought I made it clear that you needed to be here at five." He said.

"Well, too bad. I mean, we had to get ready." I said.

"We need to discuss the choices. Where are is Deuce?" He looked at Rocky.

"He's...doing something." I remembered Gunther was not in on our little surprise, "He'll be here in like ten minuets."

"And where's my boyfriend?" I demaneded.

"I am not his keeper." He spat back, "Last I saw he was eating me out of house and home!"

"Well, he's hungry! He needs his strength for tonight. Lots planned." I said, putting more suggestive tones into it than humanly possible. Gunther's face stayed impeccable, but I saw his eyes change. For a second, they gleamed red. Then green with envy...then disgust. It sayed at disgust.

"Please, keep your...mating activities to yourself." He said with a sniff, "Oh, look! There he is." He pointed to where The Comp was heading. In his hand was some kind of beer.

"Great party so far man. But when are we gunna start the choosing?" He asked and kissed me on the cheek. His breath smelled horrible.

"As soon as we find Deuce." Gunther said, and looked at the drink he was holding, "How many is that?"

"Sixth and counting." He gave a wide, slurred grin.

"And barely even falling over." I added proudly, "He's got a real gift." Gunther let out a loud bark of a laugh.

"Because that is going to make every job want him, I am sure." He scoffed.

"Hey!" We both hissed together. He just shrugged.

"Oh, look! There's Deuce!" Rocky dipped into the crowd and came back with her fingers grasped around his arm.

"So are we ready to start this thing?" He asked.

"We were waiting on you. Come this way." It wasn't until he shoved the girl away that I remembered the red-head had been attached to him the whole time.

He lead us to one of the many rooms from a twisting and turning hall way. I would need a map in this place! It was crazy! How did he live in this place? He led us to a room that was filled with black leather chairs and lit torches. There was a small table in the front.

"Sit- please." He said and we all took a chair around the circle. Gunther swaggered over to one and plopped down, leaning back.

"We all know why we're here." He said, "Should we just go around and say our choices?" He asked. We were supposed to pick two boys and two girls and put them in for consiteration. We had to find them during the party and observe them; ask people about them. Get to know them...perhaps the future king or queen. Later, we'd decide who we were going to choose.

"I'll start." The Comp said lazily.

"I should. I am the highest king." Gunther said, his stormy gray eyes raging.

"You wish you were." The Comp replied, "Eve Thorn and Lila Carpenter for the girls, Duke Oakley and Marco Hyde for the boys." He listed off, and Rocky scrawled down their names. Gunther looked ready to kill.

"You know I'm better, and your insecure. You are worried I'll take it away from you. Everything." He said steadily, "Why don't you go next Cece?" His sugestion startled me. I jumped.

"Uh...sure? Um...Elizabeth Archibald and Odette Warner for the girls. Duke as well, and Iver Justice." I said.

"Of course you would." A bitter voice muttered, and it might have been Gunther. He listed his next. Then Rocky, and Dina, and Deuce. Finally, there was a long list. We waited in silence as Rocky copied the names down, starring the ones that had been said more than once (Duke hade been said three times, and Odette twice.)

"You do realize, King," Rocky started rather bitterly as we began to leave, "That we are going out of order with the sheet?" She waved her perfectly pristine, colored coded sheet in his face. Gunther gave a shrug.

"Whatever. Parties do not have plans; they happen." He said, and ushered us from the room, "The ceremony is going to be sooner as well. At ten." He said.

"That totally messes up everything! How can I- oh, you really want to annoy me, don'tcha?" Rocky began furiously scribbling things on her paper, muttering under her breath. Gunther let everyone step, himself last. I was second to last. As I was walking away, I heard Gunther's enraged voice.

"What are you doing?" For a second, I thought he was talking to me. I turned around and saw a dirty blond.

"Nothing! Just walking!" The girl wrenched her small wrist from his graps.

"You were listening in!" He accused. The girl, gave a petite shrug. She smacked her lips, and a gum bubble appeared.

"You know I hear everything I'm not supposed to. Whatever." She said.

"This would be hard to 'accidently hear'." He grit his teeth, "Good thing there was not much importance, otherwise you would be so dead."

"Your death threats are not scary." She said, holding his glare. Her hazel eyes bore into his flinty gray ones.

"Yeah, I mean- she's right! She always listens to conversations accidentally. It's not her fault." I leapt in.

"Stay out of this, Cece!" Gunther spun on me.

"That's no way to treat a lady, oh cousin of mine." She scolded, not the least bit afraid.

"Aiden-," He treatened. Okay, so you're probably wonder- who is this chick? This girl is Aiden Hansen. She has always been americanized, and is actually quite pretty. She's Gunther and Tinka's cousin, and has been living with them since her parents died a month ago. Well, her dad. Her mom has been dead awhile. She has everything a Queen needs, but couldn't be one because of only appearing at the school a month ago. Secretly, though, I think they'll decide to make her one.

She also was not afraid of her older cousin, and fought with him all the time. In short, she was just about my favorite 11th grader.

"Gunther." She replied in the same tone, then playfully hit him on the shoulder, "Lighten up. I may not be used to your school's customs, but it's not worth explaining to Auntie and Uncle why I've myseriously vanished. Now, if you excuse me, I have a certain guy to find and snog the life out of." And with that, she excused herself from a seething Gunther.

"I like her." I said happily, while Gunther gave a look that could kill.

"You shouldn't be sticking your mouth in places it does not belong." He told me in a clipped tone. I shrugged.

"Eh, you know me. I wouldn't be Cece Jones without doing so!" I said cheerfully.

"She will be the death of me one day." Gunther said with a low moan, and I laughed.

"I'd throw her a thank-you party." I informed him, and turned to leave.

"You really do hate me, do you not, Cece?" He said soflty, a musing, he was almost amused. I paused, and thought carefully.

"You've never given me a reason to like you." I said, and kept walking.

The party around us was in full swing. Lots of drinking, stupid stuff that people would regret tomorrow, grinding, and lots of other stuff parents generally dissaprove of. Ah, this was my life.

I found my friends with drinks in hand, starting to get drunk off their arse. I was behind!

"There you are!" Rocky purred to me, as Deuce was trailing kisses up her neck. Dina was groping some underclassman, as she held the drink far away for her body, "What were you doing back there, with Gunther all alone?" She giggled.

"Were you cheating on me?" The Comp, who was near them, glared at me, "This is just the thing I'd expect! Oh, now-,"

"Relax. I was saving Aiden from his wrath." I joked, "I would never cheat on you." I assured The Comp.

"You'd better not." He said and grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Cece Jones! Savoir to juniors and sharp-tounged girls everywhere." Rocky giggled, obviously already drunk. I looked at her glass- it barley looked like anything was drunk from it. Deuce, though, looked more than pleased.

"Oh, lay off." I rolled my eyes at her, "It was nothing. I just hate to see Gunther get mad."

"Why? Why do you care about him so much, huh?" The Comp bit out. I turned to him.

"Frankie. Trust me- I never have, and never will, like Gunther. I'm dating you. What I MEANT was that I hate to see him take his anger out on people that don't deserve it."

"Oh. Yeah. I knew that." He said, and held out his drink to me, "Vodka- try it. It's good."

"Thanks." I said, and accepted the drink from his hand, and took a tiny sip. The people around me began to fuzz out of focus. Maybe it's because The Comp was assulting me with wet kisses- wet, sloppy, kisses. I turned to him to recieve them fully, and he trailed his tounge on the inside of my mouth.

It was all normal- people did this all the time, with audiences. I felt his big hands trail lower and lower down my back, resting just above my butt.

"I can't wait for tonight." He whispered.

"Yeah." I breathed in easily, "Me neither."

"I'm going to make you scream my name." He promised.

"Which one?" I laughed.

"Whichever you prefer." He said, and went back to pulling me closer to him, "As long as it's mine."

This struck me as almost funny; who else could I possibly say?

"Cece?" Someone tapped my shoulder. I groaned as I clung to The Comp, shoving them away. Someone grabbed my shoulders, and hauled me around. It was Ty.

"What?" I demanded.

"I thought it would be good to tell you the fireworks are all set." He said.

"Wonderful. Now go find your girlfriend." I mumbled, and turned back to see the Comp already vanished. A string of cuss words exited my mouth at this.

"He's gone." I muttered flatly, "Thanks a lot." I glared hard at Ty.

"Obviously, you are not interesting enough." Gunther said as he passed, catching a snipit of our conversation. I grabbed his shoulder, and jerked him back. The skimpy blonde that he'd been carting around glared at me, per usual. In fact, I think today I was having more interaction with Gunther than I'd ever had before. Weird. I didn't enjoy it at all, or anything. In fact, I might have to never see him again, because I was using up all the time I could act socially around him.

"Excuse me, Mr. I-Have-Another-Girfriend-Every-Three-Seconds!" I spat, and looked at the girl, "Enjoy it now! He'll dump you after you give him what he wants, and he won't ever look at you again."

"Cece!" Gunther growled.

"You won't do that to me, will you Gunther?" A the whiney sophmore that had been in my lunch asked. Gunther's hesitation was enough for her because she took her high-heeled boots and plunged the heel into Gunther's foot.

A flash of pain entered Gunther's eyes, but he didn't say anything. As the girl sniffed, and walked away, he turned to me.

"Looks like you two have some talking- gotta go and find Tinka..."

"Why did you do that?" He asked tensley. I was already walking away. He followed me, much to my annoyance.

"Because. She had a right to know, you cruel-hearted jerk." I said icily.

"I never knew you cared." He teased.

"I don't." I gave a bell of laughter, tugging on my dress.

"Then, you are jealous." This stopped me so suddenly that he ran into me.

"What?" I asked, "I think I misheard you."

"I knew it. Even Cece Jones is caught under my spell." He smirked with triumph, "All this time of pretending you didn't care-,"

"Because I don't!"

"-Now reveals it all. I have to say, this feels better than I would have expected."

"You caught me off guard with that totally untrue theory of yours." I insisted, "Does this look like the face of someone who likes you?" I pointed to my face. I was glaring- I knew my face was nearly twitching and my whole face was turning a angry shade of red.

"No. But you have always been a good actor." He shrugged.

"Look, Gunther." I sighed, placing my fingers on my temples, "Frankly; this is giving me a head-ache. Talking to you. I don't like you...at all. I tolerate you, but that is slowly slipping away. Let's not talk anymore tonight we have to. So, now if you kindly excuse me, I have to go and find my friends." I murmured the last part, my eyes slipping around the area, frowning.

"Sure, sure." Gunther shrugged, running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair, "Whatever you say, Ce. Just keep pretending like you do not find me attractive. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Then, like a shadow, he melted back into the hustle and bustle of the party.

I didn't find my friends for a long time. Instead, I mingled with other people. Soon, I gathered that all of the chosen frosh were indeed at the party. I mean, of course they would be. You'd have to be an idiot not to come to this party! To miss it meant social execution. It was like forgetting to hand in that one paper that was a quarter of your final grade, or totally forgetting to study for the finals. Of course, I'd done both but I wasn't going into those times.

The Comp was missing the whole time as well, I noted with irritation. At every party, he'd disappear and reappear a little drunk a bit later, so it wasn't surprising. But was it really too much to ask, to pray, that he'd stick around just this once? I guess old habits die hard.

When I found Dina, she was alone.

"Hey, girl." I greeted, sipping on my drink as I stumbled around. The lights flashed colors around me, the music a heavy bass beat. If someone were to ask me what my heaven was, it was this. The feeling of adrenaline and the way your eardrums pounded, if I could capture this moment in a bottle to keep and smell and and taste and hear forever, I know I'd make a fortune. Your own little bottle of party.

"Hey there, I see you don't look too disheveled yet." She chuckled, "So...that means The Comp is MIA?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I muttered.

"Oh please. If he were sober enough to realize what tonight was, what he COULD do, you would be glowing and missing a button here, hair rumpled there..." She ticked things off on her fingers, my face redder with each passing second. Why did I still blush at these things.

"Where are Deuce and Rocky?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, you know..." She smirked.

"No. I actually don't." I said.

"You're so innocent, it's almost scary." Dina sighed dramatically, "_You know. _Hiding the salami? Bury the bishop?" She waved her hands around.

"Who brought salami? Gross! No wonder their hiding it. But what does religion have to do with it at a- ohhh..." I face palmed myself, "Dina? Why can't you just say it normally?" I groaned.

"Gotta keep things fresh, because the obviously don't." She jerkered her finger down a long hallway.

"I don't WANT to think about this." I said, "But why are you sitting here?" I asked.

"Waiting for a guy to wisk me away to one of those bedrooms." She said simply, "Stand here long enough, and maybe The Comp will get the hint." She winked at me.

"Leaving." I started to walk away, but Tinka bounced up to us. Literally bounced. Sometimes, I hated her entusiasum.

"Gunther says it is time." She says.

"For the choosing?" Dina asked, groaning, "Right now? Can't he hold off an hour or two?"

"Dina...the night is growing short. You know we don't have much time." I pointed out.

"Fine, fine. I'll go get the lovebirds, and you find your drunken guy." She said, and began stalking down the hallway.

"Tell Gunther we'll meet him outside the house." I said to Tinka. She flipped her hair, the exact blonde of her brother's, I noted, with a sniff.

"I am not a mailwomen." She huffed. I raised my chin, trying to assert all of my authority I held over her.

"Tell him. Now." I put malice into my words, and she trembled beneath my gaze. Finally, she broke.

"Yes." She whispered, and I watched as she fled. Good girl.

I began to weave through people, cursing anyone I could to choose tonight for The Comp to probably be lying somewhere half naked on the floor with beer pooling around him.

I found him in the kitchen, and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, babe. Time for the choosing." I said.

"The choosing?" He sobered.

"Yeah. We're supposed to meet outside the house. Where have you been for the whole night?" I asked, trying not to let my hurt shine through my voice.

He gave a non-concerned shrug. "Around. With the guys. Drinking contests, bets, story telling...last night to do so." If there was one thing I loved about The Comp, it was when he wasn't all that drunk he was actually a pretty nice guy. Almost human. Almost.

Gunther was waiting, and his scowl deeped when he saw us. He was standing alone. Nicely, he didn't speak to me. Good- he understood the little chat.

He was lugging around the gong, and set it on the ground.

"Where are the rest?"

"Coming. Give them a few...you kind of inturrupted Deuce and Rocky." I hinted, and Gunther looked almost sick.

"I did not need to know that, thank you for scarring my mind forever." I gave a sickingly sweet smile.

"Anything for you, Gunther." I replied. His eyes grazed over my body, but didn't rest at my but or my breasts as The Comp's usually did, but my eyes. He almost spoke, and I wished I could hear the words that clung to his eyes, but then he looked at the ground.

"There they are." The Comp pointed out the rest of the group, as the came out of the house. Obviously, Deuce and Rocky hadn't gotten very far because they still looked almost presentable. Just a little bit of clues to say that they'd been doing anything indecent.

"Great- now, would someone please help me with this?" Gunther said through gritted teeth, indicating the gigantic gong. I think that's the first time he's ever said 'please'. It made me a bit afraid, honestly.

"Sure. I will." Deuce stepped forward."

"Ohhh! I want to hit it!" Dina jumped up, swiping the mallet from Gunther's hands.

This was a tradition that started long before. The gong was huge. In tiny gold lettering, paid for by the money-provider of the group, were the leaders. It made a loud noise- louder than the music, or talking, or anything else. It signaled, something great was about to begin.

Let me explain to you how it worked. To pick the frosh that would lead in their senior years was three parts. Two of which, took part at the party. The first was something anyone could watch. It was so scary, though, to be a freshman standing and waiting...I'd get to that part later. But this was where the ones who we had chosen were picked. It was the Choosing.

The Elimination always happened an hour later. This was something that only The Chosen Ones and The Leaders could attend, but what Deuce was obviously giving out tickets for...so, it would happen soon. I could hear Rocky muttering under her breath how nothing was going how it was supposed to...how everything was going out of order. Oh well.

During the Elimination, we'd ask the freshman why they should and could be leader. Pick through their minds, and make them want to leave. We'd knock it down to a certain few.

During the summer, we'd all decide on one final meeting who would lead and inform everyone. Of course, this could change.

The second thing we usually had to do tonight, which was right after the Elimination, was the Crowning. We'd look at those chosen in their freshman year (juniors now) and decide if they were still worthy. Sometimes the seniors from that year attneded, to better explain choices. If deemed unworthy, or someone left or something tragic, then we had to pick someone else. Then we had to pass our knowledge and traditions down to whoever was next. It was exausting.

"Wait, guys!" Rocky halted Dina in mid swing, by grabbing the mallet from her hand, "The paint?"

"Oh, duh!" I giggled, "What would we do without you, Rocky?"

"Forgo all traditions." She muttered sourly, turned to Gunther, "Where is it."

"I nearly forgot. One sec!" He held up a finger and sprinted to where a cluster of pines was. He came back with a ziplock bag in his hand, "Here we are."

"And the water?" Rocky prompted.

"In here. How dumb do you think I am. Do not answer that Cece." He said without looking at me, as I began to open my mouth. The Comp sniggered, and I set him a death glare.

"I choose to anyway. Sometimes, very." I said smirking.

"Takes one to know one!"

"Oldest comeback in the book." Cece scoffed, as they both stepped closer. They were face to face.

Dina and Rocky were busy mixing up the facepaint, and Deuce stepped between the two.

"Let's try to get through the night without any spilled blood." He sighed, pushing each back- or attempting to. Cece stumbled back, but with Gunther it looked like he pushed a wall of stone. He didn't budge.

"It's ready!" Dina sang, and held the bowls of paint above her head. Gunther's eyes snapped to it.

"I say I do the honors." Gunther announced. The Comp scoffed.

"I'll let you do it, because I'm in a good mood right now."

"You will 'let' me do it?" Gunther said, "If anything, I would be 'letting' you do things."

"Another power struggle? C'mon you two." Rocky sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"There is no struggle if there is a definite winner." The Comp stepped back, handing the bowl to Gunther. Gunther scowled, but accepted it. For now, their fight had ceased.

Gunther put two fingers into the gooey blue liquid. He stepped up to Rocky first. He drew lines all over her face. Dina got circles and dots. Deuce got jagged edges. He drew claw marks over his eyes and face, and all around his eyes. The Comp got triangles.

Then he came to me. His fingers shook slightly as he lifted two fingers to my face. His fingers traced swirls upon my cheeks, nose, and forehead. They barely brushed my eyelids as he painted over. I opened my eyes as he painted my lips, staring into clouded orbs of blue.

"I am finished." He announced softly. I saw traces of the OLD Gunther in those words, and I somewhat missed them. Then, the smirk replaced his hesitant smile, and he held the empty bowl, "And now- begins the Ordeal!" He yelled. The Comp grabbed the gong and and Dina grabbed the mallet. She hit it with all her might, and let fourth a caterwall of screaming. Our animalistic yowls and the heavy banging of the gong rang over the music.

The Ordeal had begun.

Everyone exited the house quickly, following our skipping-dancing feet down the trodden path. Seniors, then Juniors, Sophomores, and finally the scared looking freshman. We sang loudly and chanted all the way down. Half way there, Gunther lit large tourches and handed us each one. We held them high, proudly, never letting our voices drop.

We finally reached it. The place of the Ordeal.

There was a large pile of sticks and branches that was easily the hight of a room. We threw our tourches on it, and it burst into flames. A large rock sat behind it. We clambered up, and The Comp cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Seniors, Juniors, and Sophomores! You know what to do. Grab those freshman and put them around the ring of fire!" A loud cheering rose as the Freshman were grabbed and yanked, shoving them into place. Once they were trembling and sweating, they dissapeared into the crowd. Deuce jumped down, pacing around the circle.

"This is a tradition that's gone on for centuries! You haven't heard about it because it is forbidden to share this with anyone else. This is the Ordeal. Deal is, you stand there. We pick twenty of you that will show you're stuff long after we've gone in hopes of getting to be leaders when you become Seniors. No talking! No moving! You come when you're picked, and let yourself be marked as equals. This is the night, that shows who you are. It chooses your destiny- for some lucky people- and gives you a chance to be great. If you are picked, you'd better damn well prove you have the guts. This is called 'The Ordeal' for a reason. It's not for the faint of heart." I noticed all the young teenagers looked terrified. I was too, when I had been their age.

Standing there- so unsure of what was going to happen. But I'd wanted to be chosen so badly. I had remembered how the fire had flared, burning me with it's heat. I'd gotten a huge burn from that night, because I couldn't talk, because of an ember. Oh, the memories.

"Now, stay here. We're going to go and meet with our...helpers. When the time comes for the choosing-you'll know. When it does, you have to stand still. Failure to do so will result badly. And we know who will have chickened. " Dina smirked, and the six of us vanished into the trees. The leafy circle was a great hiding place. Seniors were pressed to the leaves, looking at the circle of children with interest.

"Oh, they're peeing their pants!" A girl squealed, "You were great, Deuce!"

"Got the green face paint?" I questioned Rocky.

"Already mixed." She quickly drew lines under the fourteen picked people- from all three grades- that would help us choose our 'victims'.

"Everyone know who they got?" Dina whispered under her breath. Everyone nodded, eyeing their prey with excited eyes.

"We attack when I give the signal." Gunther whispered, and the Comp looked like he was about the argue, but I silenced him. It needed to be still right now.

On lithle feet, we moved all around the circle. I spotted Citrine Noir. My prey of choice was backing up as far as he could without getting burned, trying not to look afraid. His blue tinted hair was slicked back, and his amber eyes darted all around. Sweat beaded on his upper brow, his caramel skin wet.

I saw Dina's cat-like eyes from behind a tree. She smirked, and raised a finger to her lips. She jerked her head to Gunther. He was west of me, his body crouching. He held up his palm. Five fingers. He counted down, stepping out. Around me, eighteen other people tensed and started getting out.

I watched until his last finger went down. Three seconds of silence. Then, he screamed. All the faces turned in his direction. Quick as a bullet, he ran out, and grabbed Duke Oakley away. He was gone.

BAM! There went Elizabeth Archibald. BAM! BAM! BAM! Three more people ran out and grabbed three more kids. There was a lul. Six more gone. Then another wait. They still looked afraid, but now more wary. I was to be the last go go and grab my kid. I was going to let Citrine bask in anxiety as long as I could. Three more. That was fourteen chosen. I saw Aiden step foward. She breathed deeply, then yanked Eve Thorn from the crowd.

A few feet beside me, the Comp tensed then went out. The 'choosings' were made to become slower and slower. It was the suspense, that killed them. He came back with Lila Carpetner. She was hypervenalating. Her blond hair was frazzeled.

"Breath hon- it's all good now. You're chosen. You're special." I heard him whispering, as he smeared red facepaint across her face.

My attention was drawn to Rocky who was dragging Marco Hyde from the circle. Then Deuce went and picked Odette up by her feet, swinging her over his shoulders. Two more to go. I met eyes with Dina once more, who smiled softly.

"Go." I mouthed to her. She winked, and crept up on her freshman, Iver Justice. He didn't see her until her fingers curled around his arm and she pulled him away. I felt the helper's eyes on me. My turn now.

I was chosen last because I was the fastest. I was the stealthist. I would make this go out with a bang. I waited a full three minuets. I could see they were confused; only 19 had been taken away? But no one was coming?

They let their guard down.

Their mistake.

I got my rubbing alcohol out. I wasn't called 'Fire' affectionatly by the Comp for nuthin'! Okay, so yeah, I was a ginger...but this...oh, this would be good. I crept up, then all at sprayed everyone around Citrine with the liquid. They looked to the sky. Yeah, becuase it was totally raining this.

Then, I attacked. I screamed and stuck my hands into the fire, and carried it over to Citrine. It wouldn't hurt him, because it was just burning away the rubbing alcohol. It looked like he was on fire, though, and people screamed, breaking the rule of silence. I saw Ctrine's eyes flash as I grabbed him, smiling like the devil. In the bushes, I doused him with water then grabbed my bowl of red.

People were already slowly gathering on the rock.

"Don't talk. Just let me paint you." I whispered as he opened his mouth. With still shaking fingers, from the andrenline rush, I painted a mixture of lines, dashes, circles, swirls, and other patterns along his face, neck, and arms all the way down to his fingertips. Then, I grabbed him and we ran to the rock.

"Very nice work." Dina congratulated me, smiling, "How you ever managed to do that fire thing was amazing. Really- best closer ever!"

"Girls!" Gunther snapped from a top the rock. We pushed our Freshman up, and everyone appeared from the bushes.

"Everyone applaude the twenty candidates for leaders!" Rocky yelled, and there was great celebration. The freshman stood around, blushign with pride or shame. Either way, their faces were red as the face paint. The Comp stepped forward, and clapped once. The attention was on him.

"Let the party resume!"

People ALWAYS got the most drunk and randy after The Ordeal. Even the Freshman were getting at it. It was about twenty minuets later that I found myself back at the house, nearly drunk.

My friends and I, and a few others, were playing a game of Spin the Bottle. Okay- so probably not as bad as you woulda though, but we added our own twists to it. When you spun the bottle, you flipped a coin. Heads was whoever the bottle landed on-while kissing you- got to take off an article of clothing. Tails, you got to put something back on from anyone- once you're outfit was discarded, it went into a general pile.

Most everyone was out of the fancy dresses. That was Pre-Ordeal only. Now, we sat in jeans and ripped tee-shirts, hair in loose ponytails. The second half of the night was always a lot more relaxed.

Rocky spun. She was missing her bra at the moment, but that was all. Better than most people. We were in a locked room- this was specially chosen only. She flipped the coin. Heads. The bottle landed on a Freshman. I watched the wary kid only take off her socks. Scardy-cat. It was also awkward to do while kissing her. Iver would really need to step up if he wanted to be king in three years.

It was my turn. I spun the bottle hard and flipped the coin. Heads. Lucky me.

Unlike what you may be thinking; no. I wasn't looking foward to being de-robed by anyone but The Comp. And my luck contiuned. Gunther. His eyes shone darkly.

"This will be interesting." Someone sniggerd. Gunther was missing his socks, shoes, and shirt. He had just his pants and tie on. I hadn't lost any garments (Well, I had- but I'd luckily won them back...I hated this). Being as I was the one who spun, I crawled across the circle to him. I had to be the one to initiate this.

I saw Comp looking at me angrily. Yeah, I get that he was upset that I was kissing someone else, but really? He only had boxers on. He'd done his fair share and I wasn't jealous. Plus, he hadn't looked angry when I was making out with other guys during this. I guess Gunther really set him on edge, for some reason.

I sat down in Gunther's lap, meeting catcalls. He wasn't smirking. I couldn't even read his expression.

"What to take off, hmm?" Gunther's fingers slid across the exposed sliver of stomach, and my whole body quaked. His fingers rubbed them hem of my shirt, then traced my jeans.

"It's your call." I was interested to see what he'd take. His blond head tipped toward mine.

"Let us kiss and find out." His voice was low, demanding, rough. My body shivered. I leaned closer and-

"Hey, guys! Great news...me and Tinka...are getting- woah..." Ty burst into the room, his pants missing and a tie around his head. Rocky moaned, facepalming. He was very drunk, and wobbled as he stepped.

"Me 'nd her...we are...hitchin' the metophorical car. Or was it boat?" he hummed to himself, and Gunther winced.

"The cart?" He supplied, still underneath Cece.

"Yeah! That...we are getting m-m-maried. Jus' pr'osed. Shed agreed! Isn't that great?" He sauntered forward, and people snickered around him. It wasn't so funny when he promptly barfed all over the carpeting and discareded clothing. Gunther shoved me away, grabbing Ty by his plaid tie- well, it wasn't even really his tie. I didn't quite know where he'd gotten it.

Rocky was at his side, grabbing him by the ear.

"You idiot!" She screamed, tugging him away. Gunther looked at the mess of puke and scowled.

"Someone get a towel!" He snapped, "Take what you want- if it is not messed up. Game over. We will wash whatever Ty puked on."

"C'mon, lighten up. Someone always barfs at these parties." Aiden shrugged.

"Aiden." He warned. Dina came forward with a roll of paper toweling.

"I assume the game has ended?" She asked casually, picking up her stained underwear.

"Yes." Both Gunther and The Comp said at the same time. They shared surprised looks; this may have been the first time they agreed on anything.

Someone had a plastic bag which Dina dumped everything into. "Where's your washer and dryer here?" She asked Gunther.

"Basement, in the room with the green door." He sighed tiredly.

"Thanks. Hey Deuce, you wanna help me?" She asked. Deuce untangled himself from his place on the floor, and the two left. I got down, wincing at the smell of puke all over everything and helped Gunther clean up.

"I think if we would have kissed, The Comp would have had a hernia." I whispered, now that everyone had left the room. Gunther sat back on his haunches, still smirking.

"Why did you think I was so eager to kiss you?" He said, "I had already imagined. The idea is greatly amusing." He replied.

"Oh." That was the only thing I said.

"What? Had you expected I wanted to kiss you for anything other?" Gunther asked. I scowled, getting up. I walked away without speaking. I didn't know why it upset me so much- the idea that he only wanted to steal a kiss to get me angry.

"But Ty had to go and ruin it." Gunther sighed regretfully from behind me. I ignored him, angry at him and Ty and The Comp and everyone else. I didn't know why. I wasn't big on drinking, but I grabbed a bottle away from a Sophomore- who knew better than to argue- and I drank heartily. Dina was coming back up from the basement and chuckled.

"Woah, slow down there. I don't think I've ever seen you drink so quickly!"

"Bite me." I snapped back.

"Someone's grumpy." Decue rumpled my hair and I glared.

"For someone who just got his whole wardrobe barfed on, you're pretty happy." I commented scathingly.

"It's a party. Stuff happens. It will be fixed in an hour. Whatever." He shrugged.

"What's got you so angry?" Dina asked.

"I'm not angry." I half-yelled. Dina and Deuce shared looks.

"Okay...have you seen Rocky?" Deuce asked and I shook my head.

"Well, then I think I'm going to go and find her." He pointed at the bottle, "Have fun."

Dina took the bottle from me before I could finish it. "We wanna be somewhat sober for the ceremony." She said, and took a sip.

"Isn't this what parties are for though, to drink and get drunk?" I questioned.

"This is no normal party. What happened. Obviously, something because you're in a worse mood than usual."

"Gunther said he only wanted to kiss me during Spin the Bottle to get The Complication mad." I muttered. Dina paused in mid sip.

"WHy would this upset you. He's not your boyfriend."

"I don't know!" I threw my hands out, "That's why I'm mad!"

"Because you're confused?" At this point, Rocky joined us, looking quite out of teh loop.

"No! Ugg! Just leave me alone." My last syllable hung in the air, and for a second I thought it was because everyone was interested in what I was saying. I glared, but they were not looking at me. They were looking at the door.

The door, which everyone parted to make a pathway, had swung wide open. From it, came the petite figure of a Freshman. Caradee Hills. She looked exactly like her elder sister; the blond-almost white hair, pale blue eyes, translucent skin, and small frame. Except, she was the freak of the family.

Clarissa could be, or was, at times an okay girl. Caradee was a freak. She was mute; she never ever talked. Her parents back her up, with doctors notes. No one had every heard her talk. Some say she cursed people; practiced voodoo and freaky stuff. She was like a mad ax murderer or something; so they'd said. No one had invited her. Frankly, I didn't want people like her at this party.

And shouldn't she be home mourning Clarissa's death? Yes, she should have.

She walked- no glided- across the floor. The was a sharp beauty to her, now added with her face of defiance. An edge that she'd never let fourth before. And this is why for a second...she was cool. Then, she walked right up to us. She looked Rocky in the face. And did the unthinkable.

She slapped her.

Rocky recoiled back, a mask of pure fury setting upon her face.

"What the hell!" She screamed. We thought Caradee would just walk away. And she did. But not before doing the other unthinkable thing...

She talked.

She opened her lips, and talked. Her voice like a thousand whindchimes. But what she said was not beautiful.

"You bitch. You killed my sister." After this, she glared and promptly left. As she left, Rocky- enraged, threw a plastic cup of beer at her. Others followed, calling her names. Even when she was dripping with toxic drinks, she didn't respond. She kept walking- in sort of a trance, until she was gone.

There was a silence that followed. It was only broken when Gunther appeared, looking around at the mess and the parted people.

"What happened?" No one replied. We were all too shocked. There was a definite handprint on Rocky's face, and she was still shaking with fury.

"I didn't kill her. It was her own fault. It wasn't mine. It wasn't mine." She was insisting.

"We believe you...she's just a freak. Don't worry." I soothed her.

Rocky didn't calm down the rest of the night.

A few hours later, it was nearly time for fireworks. Ty was a little bit more sober now, and he and Deuce were giggling and laughing at their plans.

"Hey, Cece? Wanna help us drag these outside?" He asked. I, having nothing better to do, agreed.

A few people were leaving. By this time at night, people were always exausted.

I mean, it was only a couple minuets to midnight.

I dragged the exploding boxes to where they said they wanted it to be. I stood around, watching as they ran around- securing and fixing things.

"You can go now." Deuce dismissed me. I shrugged and starting walking back along the road to the house. Someone groped me from behind.

"Hey there pretty lady." The Comp slurred. His breath was horrible. Yeah, he was really drunk.

"Hey, there." I replied back, trying to pry his hands away from my waist. They wouldn't budge.

"I need you. So badly...let's go to my car right now." He whispered.

"No. We need to stay. I promise, as soon as the naming ceremony is done." I said.

"I don't think so. We're doing this now...i can't wait!" Hands slithered under my bra. I tried to shove him away.

"Comp, please, stop!"

"No! I knew you'd do this! You tease! You've been leading me on! Well, you're not going to get away with it!" He snarled, and I heard Ty and Deuce counting down to when the rockets would launch.

The Complication was pulling at my clothing, his lips invading my mouth. I bit down on his mouth, hard. I was afraid.

"Frankie! Get off!" I only used his name when I really wanted him to listen. He was too drunk to care. I struggled against him, yelling, hoping someone would hear. I managed to start to pry myself away.

Then, three things happened at once.

The first was the first rocket was launched. But there was something wrong. It didn't go up into the sky. It was skimming the ground, right into the second thing.

The second thing being a car that was leaving. The tires swerved to avoid the rocket. The third was that I broke free. The force he was holding onto me made my stumble back into the road- feet away from the car.

My last moments were blinding white headlights, serving tires, honking and screaming.

Then, there was nothing.

**Yup, she's dead! But she relives it, remember. So the story is not ended yet. Sides, we haven't even REALLY had any good Gunther/Cece action. Lolz. **

**I was looking at the 'Gunther/Cece' or GeCe page on Shake it Up Wikia. They have a fanfiction section. They had 'Blink' on the list! i'm sure they just went over here to and found all the Gunther/Cece parrings but it made me really happy. I don't really know why. **

**Uh...anything that I wanted to say to u all a long time ago, I forgot. But yeah, definatly not two weeks that it took me to update (SO SORRY!) But, 40 reviews? You guys are all awesome. I love you. I really do. So here is the reviews...**

**SarcasamIsMyBestFriend- Yes, the story does get more indepth! And yes...Gunther is awesome :)**

**.dream- In good time, in good time she will. But she has to die a couple times first.**

**Man-suz-she: Yea, i realized that after I published it. I'm just too lazy to go back and change it...grrr**

**I Don't Have an Account- well, maybe you should get one! Haha...if you good character. She'll be in there soon!**

**prettykitty374- thank you!**

**Sky Sailor- great to see you reviewing. Btw...I"m not sure but I think I saw you at the holiday parade? Hmm...couldn't tell if that was you or not...**

**CynicalSquid- as you've probably read, Aiden is already a big part of the story. I love her already :)**

**FlowerChild1354- Sorry it took me so long flowerchild! Good to know that you're a huge fan- cuz I am too!**

**Lizzp719- I updated**

**Rose- Yup, it is contiuned**

**1sakura24- Sorry it took so long! Thanks you, though**

**Immortalfantasylover- I always try, good to know it is indeed interesting. **

**SpeakNow4- great character. You'll see Ariana in the next one!**

**Until next time (whenever that is)**

**3 Frosty**


	8. HELP!

Hey! So I'm sorry. I still really wanna finish this story, but life is busy. Currently I'm participating in NaNoWriMo (don't know what that is, look it up!) But that's sucking up all my Muse Juice so I need your help. This isn't really related at all to BLINK, but I really need your help. If I get done with that early, then I have more time to do this.

Y'all were great helping me make some characters for CeCe's world. Well. I need some more help for another story making background characters. Best about this- I'm going to get this original novel I'm writing published, so you may see your characters in a printed book. Eh, anyway. Another reason. The more people that review and help me, the more willing I'd be to post the next chapter. Or I may even post what I have of it, so that you guys have something to look forward to.

I'll make you a deal. Make me twenty characters, and I post what I have of the new chapter. Are we at an accord?

Good. So, this is the story. (If you really wanna read it, I have it posted on my fiction press site. I'm FrostedGemstones on that site, go check it out. It's called Chasing Moonstones and it's the prequel novel to a short story called 'The World According to Blair'). It's about these twins- Blair and Trey, and not so much about their love lifes, but their friendships and how best friends can survive through the flightly lines of life and death. This is what you need to give me.

As stated, I need some classmates for Blair and Trey. They live in upper NYC so everyone that they go to school with is famous or weatlhy in some way shape or form, or incredibly gifted. Just random people. Maybe I'll promote them to better characters the better I like them. Below are the last names you can choose from. You need to give me

Full Name

Age

Hair, Eyes, Skin, Height, Weight (ect looks)

Gender

Personality

Connected to B&T and friends in any way? (In Blair's philosophy class, that kid that left in third grade, Tob's secret lover- random stuff like that as you choose. Makes it a better rounded character)

What their parents are to get them into the school? (Ie, Blair's dad is a lawyer, Prince's father is the Senator of New York, Scarlet's parents are models, ect).. or what skill to they possess to get them a scholarship to the academy?:

And anything else i should know?

The last names:

Kennedy, Vanderbilt, Astor, Cabots, Lodges, Whitney, Rockefeller, Ford, DuPont, Adam, Harrison, Morgan, Harkness, Mellon, Baker, McCormick, Guggenhiem, Feild, Boks, Saccs, Duke, Berwind, Lehmann, Stanford, Widener, Reynolds, Wintrop, Stillman, Timken, Pitcairn, Warburg, Clark, Phillips, Kahn, Green, Patterson, Deering, DeForest, Gould, Hills, Drexel, Ryan, Foster, Johnson, James, Nash, Schiff, Hyden, Weber, mills, Friedsam, McLean, Higgins, Kirkwood, Tyson, Huntington, Sparrow, Rosenwald, Baruch, Kresge, Walton, Koch, Mars, Cargill, Cox, Pritzker, Hearst, Ziff, Bass, Newhouse, Lauder, Stryker, Marriotts, Hyland, Hilton, Archibald, Sparks, Coates, Bass, Baizen, Rhodes, Williams, Degaard, Grimaldi, Thorpe.

Thanks! It will really help! Make as many as you want!


End file.
